


Tanged: The Queen and the Empress

by MzKrazyPouita



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzKrazyPouita/pseuds/MzKrazyPouita
Summary: After unlocking the secrets of the sundrop, traveling beyond the Corona walls, and onward towards the journey of the Dark Kingdom, Princess Rapunzel has finally come face to face with her destiny. Sacrificing her golden hair to save the ones she loves in order to bring peace across the land, but now it is time for the princess to look to her future as Queen of Corona.With the task of taking hold of her position as future ruler of Corona, Rapunzel is put to the test into royal affairs as she faces someone who is different from her in more ways than one.Will Rapunzel be able to face this new challenge or will she be forced to finally give up all her hope?
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. TQaTE: 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called "Persimmons and Pomegranates", and due to a long writer's block, I've come back to start writing my fic.
> 
> Many of the important things actually did depend on the series finale of Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure.
> 
> However, with the events occuring, I feel that now I actually do have time and a lot of energy to start writing this.

TQaTE CHP 0 - PROLOGUE

The reign of the sun’s hour had come to an end as it fled into the horizon as the stars broke free and the moon shone its light down upon the land below. The shadows began to grow and take on monstrous shapes as a wolf moved swiftly through the brush of the foliage in hopes of seeking shelter. Up above, heavy clouds began to growl of an upcoming storm and the chill air gave a scent of heavy rain. Looking around the creature crept stealthy over towards a broken tree, the light of the moon had given an image to reveal that this was no wolf, but a girl, a girl that was no more than twelve wearing a wolf’s pelt as protection from the elements. Carefully she inspected the tree to determine it a suitable shelter and climbed inside to make herself comfortable deep within the roots. 

Once settled in the security of the tree, she inspected it further to ensure that no rain water would penetrate the roots soil and pushed the surrounding earth to block any intruders from taking her shelter. She wore a ragged long sleeve shirt, a bandana around her neck, fingerless gloves, a torn skirt, leggings, and heavy boots that served well to keep her warm. The only armor she wore was a clawed gauntlet on her right arm. Around her waist was a belt with a small bag to hold any valuables found along with a satchel to carry larger and heavier items. 

Gently she removed the wolf pelt and gingerly brushed it before setting it upon the ground as a blanket to rest on. Carefully reaching into her bag to pull out a candle, rubbed her hands together to produce a flame in her palms to light it, and firmly placed it on the ground. Her eyes burned just like the fire that lit the small sanctuary and she brushed her ebony hair away from her face to tie into a bun. The light revealed her body which was stained with lighter patches of skin that contrasted her dark complexion, along with scars that marked her body. When she removed her gauntlet, the light also revealed a horrific sight: her right hand up to her elbow had been burnt so awfully that all it showed was a skeletal arm burnt black as obsidian, yet moved as if still covered in flesh. Letting it breath and flexing the unnatural sight as she reached for more items in her satchel and pulled out a book and quill, a small bowl, and from her belt were objects to make ink.

One by one, the ingredients were mixed together and once satisfied, she pricked her hand with the sharp end of the quill and let the single drop fall into the bowl before stirring again as she whispered until it glowed gold. The book itself was an interesting item that she was recently gifted by a kindly elder man who resided in a strange tower with many objects of magical properties. Claiming that no matter how many times the book was torn, burnt, or tossed into water, the pages would never run out nor would the ink bleed through which ironically out of all the items, very much gained her interest.  
Opening the book to a clean page of paper and titling the sheet in dark letters…  
Property of the Blood Empress  
SINCLAIR

What seemed to feel like forever, the sky had finally broken with a flash of lightning and brought heavy rainfall upon the ground without any restraint. Little streams and puddles began to form as the soil was unable to hold the water given while animals were quick to find any form of sanctuary. Looking up to test whether the water would break through the roots, Sinclair returned to writing in her new book as each letter glowed before disappearing onto the parchment as if written by invisible ink. Putting down all her thoughts, earliest memories, history, and what she had learned so far. On occasion, she’d tear a paper out to rewrite something better and then feed the candle.

From the corner of her eye, a mouse had crept into the dry space and cautiously stayed its distance from the human. With a sigh, Sinclair signed off the book once she was done with her thoughts and placed everything else away. Reached into her belt, she pulled out a few strips of dried meat and carefully placed a piece near the mouse, smiling as it smelled the food and began to eat eagerly from the gift. It may not be enough to fill her own stomach, but at least it was something to hold off on as Sinclair ignored the growling of her stomach for more. Cleaning her space and lying down upon the wolf pelt to attempt to let sleep take her into its arms and take her mind off of struggles with its strange dreams. 

For now, Sinclair will have to go hungry until dawn comes with a promise of possible sustenance. But it did not matter, she was no stranger to starvation.


	2. TQaTE: CHP 1 - Wind In My Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the chaos of Cassandra’s actions and Zhan Tiri’s chaos, Rapunzel and the gang work hard on rebuilding Corona along with new ideas for the future.

“Living happily ever after, after all!”

If you weren’t there during the events of Princess Rapunzel’s return to Corona, chances are you wouldn't believe the stories told to you about her adventures. It was a grand tale to tell of magic, betrayal, and friendship. The tale of the princess who was locked in a tower nearly all her life only to be saved and returned home into the arms of her family. Of how the same princess had regained her golden hair gifted by a drop of the Sun itself and destined to save the world from a great evil. Of how she overcame betrayals in favor of forgiveness and with the aid of her friends, had worked to create a safe haven in Corona for all of her citizens and those who sought out her kindness. In the end, Rapunzel had made her mark as a fair ruler and soon to be queen that saw the good in others and sought to aid others.  
Or so the story goes for some.

Slowly and steadily, the sun crawled into the sky as the stars disappeared and the night gave way to the dawn. A gentle breeze had blown from the horizon and the kingdom of Corona began to rise to resume their daily routines. From the royal family to the average farmer, everyone greeted the day as an essence of calm serenity covered the morning. A common sight to see was the future queen Rapunzel who made her way through the town to oversee any duties that needed her help and greet her citizens. Each one she knew by name and made it a mission to understand what she could do to aid her people. It had been several weeks since the attack on Corona by the monstrous Zhan Tiri and one of Rapunzel’s closest friends: Cassandra. The damages done needed several months of recreation and high spirits were often dampened even with a motivational song. There were even times that Rapunzel felt helpless as there were some disagreements and controversy on how she handled things regardless of how far she came. 

And yet, there was still a lot of tension that not everyone was ready to forgive and move on that frustrated Rapunzel to which her friends were able to come over and take hold of the situation so that she could collect herself and think of a compromise to settle arguments. Afterwards everything left a pit in Rapunzel’s stomach as she wished that everything could return back to normal. Every black rock along with the manipulated variant that Cassandra and Zhan Tiri had left behind destroyed many homes within and outside of Corona and rebuilding them would be laborious. Time and time again, there were constant setbacks in reconstruction, people were losing their patience, many began to point fingers if something went wrong, old quarrels were brought up, and some had no choice but to leave and find better lands. How would she be able to rule a kingdom if no one trusted each other anymore? 

Trust...Part of Rapunzel’s heart sank a bit at the thought of Cassandra. Yes, she was happy that she left to find her own destiny outside of Corona, but not everyone was satisfied with her being pardoned for her actions. It took some reflecting for Rapunzel to admit that she was often pushy especially when it came to Cassandra in trying to understand her feelings and wanting to talk, but perhaps she pushed too far and didn’t trust her enough. Or perhaps too much.

Despite it all, Cassandra was now labeled as a traitor to Corona. One of their own being the daughter of the woman who kidnapped the princess all those years ago, was once Rapunzel’s handmaiden, betrayed the princess during the year long journey, and on top of all that: attacked Corona by releasing a demon! Yet the princess allowed her to leave without any consequence for her actions. The citizens knew Rapunzel was kind and passive to all criminals as a way to “redeem them”, but this decision was unbelievable. They wanted action. They wanted Cassandra to face punishment. They wanted her to face what she had done. They wanted Rapunzel to be a queen and act like one. 

Well...Queen regent, technically. Her father, King Fredric, was still in charge, but Rapunzel was granted duties to look over Corona and Old Corona to be a better ruler and be more fair to her subjects. To be more engaged to their needs as the events before had greatly dampaned the image of the royal family along with how the seven kingdoms were hesitant to keep up affairs with Corona because of this. While her family and friends were convinced she could do it, others weren’t so easily swayed into the idea and felt that the princess was unprepared for the sudden position in power. Regardless, it was done. Once done with her good deeds for the day, Rapunzel left the kingdom to seek out some privacy and under the shade of a tree, she made herself comfortable, looking out on the horizon, and breathing in the blissful air before writing in her journal. Not many would ever suspect that many events that had occured left her mind troubled.

It all feels surreal.  
As if I woke up from a dream within a dream. If that makes sense. One day, I’m trapped in a tower wondering about the world outside, the next I get to see that world, and then I learned things about myself and others.  
Some good. And some bad.   
From learning I was the lost princess of Corona and destined to be queen, having the responsibilities of taking care of a kingdom and its subjects, and trying to keep peace among everyone...I’m happy...but I don't know.  
I will admit I’ve made mistakes. Especially when it involved my closest friends.  
But now, after facing my destiny, maybe things will go back to normal for me.  
And yet...there’s something bothering me. I’ve had this feeling that something is wrong and I haven’t been able to sleep well lately.   
Maybe I’m just worrying over nothing…

At least, she hoped.  
“Oooh Rapunzel!”  
She looked up from her book, smiling as her boyfriend, Eugene Fitzherbert called out in a singsong voice as he headed in her direction. She stood up from where she was sitting and greeted him with a hug.

“Hi Eugene. What’s up?” Rapunzel smiled and brushed her short hair back a bit. While part of her did miss using her golden hair to help with the heavy work, it did feel like a relief to have that extra weight lifted off her shoulders. Literally. All that hair was a bit bothersome.  
“Oh nothing much. Just wanted to see what you were up to.”  
“Just the usual, writing in my journal, reflecting...” her voice trails off for a bit.  
Eugene’s brows furrowed a bit but he still kept his smile. “Reflecting? About what?”  
“I don’t know exactly. I’m happy that our adventures are finally complete, everyone is safe, and yet...I don’t know.”  
“Huh...Maybe you’re just feeling a little overwhelmed. We’ve faced a lot and now that it’s all over you’re probably a little anxious. Nothing like a picnic can’t fix.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  
“Try not to worry about it. Let’s focus on now.” He lovingly placed an arm around her shoulders as they walked back home.

From afar in the fields of Old Corona, many were rebuilding their homes few had actually left the land for better pastures. Some even seeking temporary or permanent refuge in Vardaros which was also undergoing its own reconstruction. While Corona was one of the seven to have running hot water thanks to Varian, Corona’s own trusted royal science expert, engineer, and alchemist...there was some reluctance about having him around. Mainly after what had happened. The infamous “wizard” who attacked the princess during a snowstorm, kidnapped the queen, and almost committed regicide by using some strange machine, but that was all rumors and cruel misinformation.

The truth was Varian had tried to understand what made the black rocks only to accidentally trap his father, Qurin, in amber, and tried to plead for help from Rapunzel only to be thrown out during a terrible snowstorm. He was so aggrieved that he resorted to lying and manipulating everyone to steal the sundrop flower in order to free Quirin no matter the cost. Even if it meant kidnapping the queen to lure Rapunzel out to face him. And even worse off, Varian allied himself with Saporian separatists who were bent on destroying Corona and betrayed the alchemist. Now, Quirin was free and Varian was happy to be reunited with his father, even if it cost him so much heartache after everything he had done.  
Together they worked away from the rest of the citizens in Old Corona who may not have felt comfortable enough to be near Varian just yet. No matter what, it felt that old views won’t change even with the progress made. Regardless, Rapunzel didn’t want Varian punished severely and made it clear that this could’ve been prevented. But now, he was helping fix what was done and even more so that he had earned his place of trust within Corona. It didn’t matter to Rapunzel if others felt otherwise about Varian. They were friends. Better friends than before and that’s all that mattered.

Nearly everything that had happened because of Rapunzel’s destiny felt overwhelming as it had all come to an end. Was her destiny finally over or was there more to come? There was always the thought of what if something big, something far more dangerous would happen. How would she be able to overcome that? With a sigh, Rapunzel turned and left to continue looking out for anyone who needed help. Anything to keep her mind off things.

“...rapunzel...Rapunzel...RAPUNZEL!  
“Huh?” Rapunzel was so deep in thought that she didn’t realize that Eugene was calling out to her to warn her about a ditch as she was snapped back into reality by him pulling her close. “Oh! Eugene! I-I’m sorry. I just...”  
“Honey? Are you okay?”  
“Yes! No...I don’t know..I just…”  
“You have a lot on your mind, don’t you?”  
“...I just wish everything could go back the way it was. Back before I saw the black rocks... My mind’s been buzzing lately. About everything that had happened and trying to fix the aftermath-”  
“Hey.” He cups her cheek with a hand. “It’s okay. No matter what. I’m gonna be here for you, through thick and thin, and we’ll be able to get through this. Together.”  
She smiled back at him. Feeling a sense of reassurance as Rapunzel gazed into his eyes. “Yeah. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	3. TQaTE: CHP 2 - A Glimpse In The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everything seems to be going back to normal, Rapunzel is exhausted with trying to make things work and receives a dreadful warning.

During the midday, citizens began to switch shifts and took breaks from their work as others came to take their place and pick up where someone left off. It took a lot of scheduling and task placements for things to be done quicker as many would argue at how things would be done, who wasn’t pulling their own weight, prejudices among their fellows and strangers who came to help, and so on that almost nothing got finished. In a desperate effort, Eugene, Lance, and Maxiumus, along with the Pub Thugs and Coronan guards, were able to organize parties to take on whatever needed to be done and help settle small disputes before they escalated.

Anything that needed more heads on settlements were taken care of by the king and queen, and were often given to Rapunzel as a chance to prepare her for the future by settling things herself. While Rapunzel was eager to help and show her new worldviews from her journey to bring peace, part of had enough of that when she was queen for a day and didn’t want to repeat any mistakes. Sometimes just watching how her parents would deal with certain situations made things easier and brainstormed her own ideas. Who could’ve known that Corona would’ve suffered such disastrous results, but complaining about the past actions of others wasn’t going to fix the future. Even if it was fun to play the blame game and there was a lot of finger pointing to King Fredric for his decision making regardless if they were made out of good intentions.

Once her duties were done, Rapunzel walked through some of the woods that surrounded Corona. Taking a break to think and decide what her next action would be in caring for her home. Perhaps some moving might be good and give everyone a fresh start. Looking at a sketch of Corona and Rapunzel debated with herself whether some of the trees could be cleared for wood and cultivated for more space on the parts of Corona that couldn’t be fixed. Maybe new homes could be built, along with some farming fields, and some roads that will lead into town. It seemed that expansion would be much easier now with the black rocks gone and making travel easier to help other places affected by them.

“There. What do you think, Pascal?” Rapunzel smiled at her little companion and showed the map with new illustrations. The little chameleon raised a brow at the map and shook his head.   
“Yeah, you’re right. It’s definitely missing something.” And with that she went back to scribbling and rearranging various ways on how she could make some things work.

What else could she fix? Who else could she be able to help? What was missing? Maybe she should give up. Lots were ready to leave, so why keep them in Corona when she could send them away to Vardaros or any other nearby lands that will take them? There was still so much to do and food supplies were running low due to some broken and ruined fields. Sure, Spring was coming, but Rapunzel didn’t want to stress that it wouldn’t be possible to ration supplies out for the upcoming Winter. And she wasn’t the only one who showed great concern over it despite how early the year was. The more she walked and thought about the future, Rapunzel paused a bit to look at her surroundings in order to not lose herself amongst the trees. From the corner of her eye, a very familiar caravan along with various items on tables were set up in a clearing.

“PRINCESS!”  
Rapunzel and Pascal jumped as a voice appeared behind them and turned to be greeted with Madame Canardist.  
“Madame Canardist!” Rapunzel smiled and hugged her, “It’s so good to see you again. How are you?”  
“I would be doing well if I haven’t been on a journey through perilous trails and past dangerous lands looking for you.” The older woman pushed Rapunzel off of her person.  
“For me?” Rapunzel furrowed her brows in confusion.   
“Yes! Vigor the Visionary has a very important message for you. A glimpse in the future in regards to the aftermath of your destiny. No charge.”   
“My destiny? But that’s over now! My hair is gone. I saved my home. Everything is back to normal, well most of it, what else is there?”  
“No! There is more! Come! Quickly!”  
Madame began to push and pull Rapunzel towards the caravan and sat her down onto a chair, setting up a crystal ball and covering the windows to set the scene as Vigor leapt onto the table. He walked up close to Rapunzel, face to face, studying her.  
Rapunzel bent over to whisper, “Hello Demanitus.”  
“QUIET! Vigor requires absolute silence for this dire fortune. He hasn’t been able to sleep right until he is able to relay this important message to you.”

Despite the questioning appearance of this mystical fortune telling monkey, Vigor was really the ancient wizard Demanitus. The very one who defeated the villainous Zhan Tiri before being trapped in the body of a mere monkey. Now he was a complete monkey, in body and mind. And yet, as Vigor the Visionary, Demanitus offered fortune telling to those who wished to listen to them and his predictions were certainly accurate. Moving to sit in front of the crystal ball, Vigor began to hum and then he began to screech and holler as the caravan began to shake. The crystal ball began to glow a bright red color as Pascal peeked from behind and Rapunzel watched in fear at the lights flashing and the monkey let out shrill cries as the ball turned black. Whatever it was, it was bad. Madame Canardist begins to speak.

“Vigor claims that there is a great danger from the far south, where the land is barren with seas of sand. One who has the destructive power to destroy whomever crosses their path without discrimination. They may become your greatest ally or your most dangerous enemy depending on your decisions, princess. Tread carefully for you are not the only one who is at great risk of losing everything that is dear to you. The Jewel of Safira is the key.”  
“The Jewel Of Safira? What is that? Who is that?” Rapunzel questioned, desperate for answers as Vigor stared at her and made pitiful sounds.  
Madame Canardist shrugged. “Vigor is very vague. But he’s never steered you wrong, has he?”  
“Well...no. But-”  
“Take his message. And heed his warning. Vigor will not be giving out any more messages today. He must rest.”

With that, Madame Canardist went to hand Rapunzel a piece of candy from a drawer as a means to settle her nerves and push her towards the exit of the caravan. There was no point asking more and Rapunzel looked down at her message as Pascal rubbed himself along her cheek to show his affection and comfort, but it still didn't take the worry away. From the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw Vigor wave a goodbye from the window before hiding back behind the curtains and she waved back before leaving. 

“Great.” She groaned to herself. “That’s just great. Not only do I have to worry about everyone working together to fix Corona, now I have to worry about this?! Pascal...I think I may be way over my head here. Maybe I’m not ready to be queen just yet let alone a regent.”  
Standing tall and taking in a breath of air, Rapunzel held back the tears of stress. Crying wasn’t going to solve anything.

“Come on Pascal. Let’s go home.”  
Finding their way past the woods and with Corona just in sight, Rapunzel headed home with her head buzzing. Once she feels good and ready, she can talk with Eugene about this. Not sure how she would be able to tell her parents that a fortune telling monkey told her about a dangerous prediction.  
Why now? Maybe her parents might know about this mysterious land covered in sand...Safira? Who or what was that? The Jewel of Safira? What is so special about this jewel? 

But it was the message that scared her more.  
One who has the power to destroy.  
Her greatest ally or most dangerous enemy.  
Who or what could be more dangerous than Zhan Tiri? Then Saporia? Then anything else that she faced throughout her journey to the Dark Kingdom?

With any luck, she’ll get the answers she needs-

“RAPUNZEL! LOOK OUT!”  
Rapunzel turned to the direction of Eugene, oblivious to the danger that she was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	4. TQaTE: CHP 3 - New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two unusual visitors arrive from a far away land called Safira and bring royal invitations for a coronation for King Fredric. Queen Arianna, and Princess Rapunzel.

“RAPUNZEL! LOOK OUT!”

...A few hours before

There was never any break for Eugene and Lance along with the help Max as they proceeded with the difficult tasks of fixing their home. The journey from Corona to the Dark Kingdom and back, finding out shocking revelations, and even more actions that lead everyone wanting some form of piece and normality. The damages done by Zhan Tiri and Cassandra had left far more grievous effects on the land as more black rocks were found to be removed along with dramatic impacts upon the farmlands in Old Corona. Some hope was spared as Sheriff Quaid “the Blade” of Vardaros and his deputy Vex had come to help along with a few others as repayment for what Rapunzel had done for them. Fair was fair, but unfortunately, Sheriff Quaid had passed away weeks after which dimmed many spirits and the citizens of Vardaros now led by Vex returned home to properly grieve their sheriff and take him home.

Despite the bad news, there was good news as schedules were kept even with minor setbacks. Fights weren’t as frequent as they used to be, but tensions were still high between people. Everyone was exhausted from the efforts that were supposed to clean up their homes only to see that they’ve been chipping away little by little with almost no visible progress that they looked to their king for possible new unclaimed lands to cultivate. Oftentimes it felt as if everything was working against them as even some of the criminals who were tasked to work would slack off or sabotage things. It was a part of Rapunzel’s plan to rehabilitate them as she saw that there could be some good if they were given a chance and fixing home was a start. Perhaps a positive environment of trust and teamwork with each other would open them up on a path of redemption back into society. Despite her intentions, they weren’t taking it too well. A rare few had been able to find their paths on a different career, but others were adjusted to their criminal lives that they refused any aid.

And it was back to gloomy skies with an optimistic view on the future. Yeah right. No matter what happened, it felt pointless. Looking across the land Eugene sighed as he leaned against a cart, but he had faith in Rapunzel. But sometimes faith wasn’t enough to fix Corona and Old Corona. Maybe what they needed was a new plan. 

Perhaps a short rest would give him some ideas on how to speed up the work. Before he could close his eyes, Maximus, practically one of the best guards in Corona, despite being a horse, came up behind Eugene to startle him with a snort. It’s almost as if he enjoyed the work, keeping tabs on everyone and time, trying to pull the heavy work, rationing food, and making sure everything followed safety procedures, along with some help from the Coronan guards and the Pub Thugs. Regardless, Eugene was not impressed. “What? I can’t take a small break?”  
With a snort, Max pointed to a large hourglass set on a table by Xavier to indicate time spent on working. By judging the sand, break time wasn’t for another hour.  
“I was just resting my eyes for a bit. I get it. We need to fix home, but going straight into work after completing a long journey is a bit much.”  
Max stomped a bit and snorted. If he could talk, he’d most likely go on about duty to the kingdom first.  
With a smile, Lance came by to shove an apple in Max’s mouth. “Come on buddy. The last thing you’d want to overwork yourself.”

With a disgruntled grunt, Max spat out the apple and it hit the side of a small cart that carried debris which caused it to fall apart.  
A domino effect began. Once the cart fell apart, a large rock had rolled downhill to knock a pole down, which knocked down a bit of construction, and even more damage as people tried to quickly avoid getting hurt.  
The three exchanged looks and were quick to follow the trail of disaster in order to help anyone and everyone to move out of the way. 

~~~  
Elsewhere, far from the castle.

A large caravan had been following the trail along a small cliffside towards the kingdom of Corona, pulled by four large beasts, manticores, while six others rode upon camels beside them as guards. Inside the caravan, two figures sat across from one another as they awaited to arrive at their destination.

There was a lean man dressed in robes and kept his piercing green eyes focused on the chapter in his book. Delicately licking his finger to turn the page and adjusted his glasses again as they shifted from the travel. His skin was a tanned complexion with darker eye marks and his hair as dark as chocolate. During his best to ignore the cough and the groans of his traveling companion.  
“Samson. Stop whining.”  
With a huff, Samson replied. “I still don’t get it. Why do we have to come here again?”  
The other man looked up to stare hard at his traveling companion across from him, not tolerant of the tone in the other’s voice nor the pouting look on his face. Closing his book and removing his glasses to set aside.  
“Because it is an order from the empress-”  
“She’s not an empress, yet.”  
“Regardless, this is important. In order for our home to return to its glory, Safira requires close allies from any kingdom willing to provide aid and in turn, alliances will be profitable for trade-”  
“Why don’t we just take over and harvest the lands? Sounds easier than making friends.”  
“And start a civil war that could last generations? You’d be foolish to even suggest a thing and I won’t tolerate it.”  
“Ugh… then why did I even bother to have come?”  
“Because your sister was tired of your complaining that you didn’t have an important job and rather than have you laze around to get fatter, she assigned you this position to prove that you have some worth. Those were her words, not mine. And I agree with her. You need to get out more and start making yourself look presentable.”  
“Oh yeah?” He smirks. “And why are you here, Tamaa, shouldn’t you be back home during your job as an advisor?”  
“I was assigned to accompany you to make sure you behave and keep your brutish nature under control before you make a fool of yourself.”  
“You can’t talk to me like that!”  
“Oh on the contrary, the Empress had given me a golden pass to make sure you don’t mess this up! Threaten me all you want, but in the end, if you mess this up, you will answer to her.”

Both men glared at one another with sharp teeth bared as if ready to lunge at one another. With a growl, Samson called out to stop the caravan and stepped out into the cold air.  
“Where are you going?!” Tamaa scolded at him.  
“I’m going to walk! It’s too stuffy in there anyways.”  
“Get inside, you overgrown blabbering child!”  
“Oh so now we’re going to resort to name calling-”

Samson turned his back as Tamaa continued to scold and berate him for his attitude. It wasn’t fair to be treated like this. If he could he’d smack that pompous man right under the jaw and show his sister could see how mean and rudely treated he had been throughout this journey. All he wanted was respect, not to be crammed into a caravan that lacked all the necessities to keep himself comfortable. 

And then Samson saw her. A woman in a pretty purple dress walking down the road below them, oblivious to her surroundings. Perhaps, maybe he can ask her for directions to get this journey over and done with as soon as possible because if he had to hear Tamaa’s lecture one more time.

A large crash had caught the attention of the group and Samson took notice that the carnage was heading towards the woman. Without hesitation, he leapt down and straight towards her as someone called out to warn her.

“RAPUNZEL LOOK OUT!”

~~~

It all happened so fast. One minute Rapunzel was walking back home, her mind heavily clouded, then she heard Eugene call her name and finally took notice of the danger, which caused her to freeze on sight, and finally she was knocked to the ground and told to keep her head down as someone shielded her from the impact. But nothing came.  
No heavy feeling of equipment or collision of pain.

When she looked up, Rapunzel was in awe as a giant held up the runaway wagon with no sign of difficulty and tossed it aside and looked over at her. There was no denying it, he was literally a giant. His eyes were a dark golden color of intimidation, yet had a gentle kindness, to them, but the size. Clearly taller and a lot “heavier” compared to the Stabbingtons. With a smile, he lent his hand to help her up.

“RAPUNZEL!” “PRINCESS!”  
“SAMSON!”

While Eugene and Lance called out to her as they ran to their direction, this ‘Samson’ took a step back and looked at the direction his name was called from. This other man began to scold Samson in a strange language, and in response the giant merely huffed and rolled his eyes as he snapped back at him. Both staring each other down before making themselves presentable to the crowd. Quickly, Eugene held Rapunzel close and away from the stranger to see if she was alright as the guards from both parties took a defensive stance. The air was tense between the two parties before Rapunzel had deescalated the situation that she was fine and instructed the Corona guard to stand down. Only then did the other group assume an upright position.

Pushing away from Eugene, Rapunzel stepped forward with a smile to courtesy the two. “I owe you a great thanks for saving me. And I can tell by your looks that you clearly came a long way to Corona. I am Princess Rapunzel of Corona, who might you be?”  
The other man besides Samson’s side stepped forward and spoke with a bow with a grin.   
“Princess Rapunzel of Corona, I am Tamaa, royal advisor to the crown of Safira.”  
That name shocked her, but she did her best to remain calm and hear them out.  
“-And this is our ambassador and royal prince, Samson. We were sent here by our Empress to relay an important message and a special invitation to the royal family of Corona.”  
“What sort of message?” Rapunzel questions.  
Tamaa shook his head. “This is a matter of royal business which must be presented to the audience of the king and queen. Surely you would not turn us away.”  
“No. Of course not. Follow me.”  
With a clap, Tamaa had the caravan follow the Coronan guards towards the stables to provide sustenance for their animals and walked behind the princess. Before he could turn to Samson, the giant already took a few large strides to gain pace with Rapunzel.

“You’re the princess Rapunzel, right? The one with the golden hair that is supposed to heal?”  
“Hm? Oh! Yes. Well that was a while ago, but it’s gone now. It’s a long story.”  
“Ooh. I’d very much like to hear it some day.”  
“Okay,” Eugene stepped between them as Samson began to bombard her with questions, “Back up buddy. The princess needs her space.”

With a pout, Samson slowed down a bit to match pace with Taama and was given a scolding look.  
“For once, can’t you just listen? Know your place!”  
“I do know my place, I am a prince. They can’t do anything to me.”  
“Wrong, lummox. You’re a prince back home, but here you have no power at all.”  
“...”  
“Remember, the Empress needs us. Try to act civil.”  
“....okay.”

Eugene looked back and stepped closer to Rapunzel. “Hey, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. I’m fine.”  
“It’s just, y’know, the cart coming out of nowhere, these guys showing up, I’m just concerned-  
“I’m fine Eugene. I’ve got other things on my mind to worry about that we can talk about later. Let’s just see what they want.”  
With that, Rapunzel began to walk faster as Lance stood beside Eugene.  
“It’s pretty obvious something is bugging her, buddy.”  
“Yeah,” Eugene sighed, “But when she’s ready. I’ll be there to listen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	5. TQaTE: CHP 4 - The Important Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Informed of the events in Safira, Rapunzel makes the decision that as future queen it would be important for her to make alliances in place of her parents.

Once the guests had their time to properly fix any details of their clothing, they were escorted to the throne room where Rapunzel made her way upon her seat beside her father and mother, King Fredric and Queen Arianna. The royal advisor Nigel, stood by the sides along with Eugene as they watched on. They were already informed of the visitors that sought an audience with them and prepared themselves for whatever message would be.

With their guards at their sides, Tamaa and Samson had entered the room with pride as Nigel, the royal advisor to Corona, had introduced them. The two gave a bow to them and Tamaa took this turn to speak.

“Your royal majesties, it is an honor to be in your presence and a joy to see that you two are in good health. I am Tamaa, the royal advisors of Safira, and this is the royal prince Samson. We have been sent to inform the Seven Kingdoms of wonderful news in regards to our homeland.”  
“And what may this wonderful news be?” King Fredric asked. In response, Tamaa gave an ugly grin.  
“The previous ruler, The Tyrant, is now dead. His reign of terror has ended and a new era of prosperity shall commence in the spring under the rule of a new crown to the throne. The kingdom rejoices and begins to rebuild itself with a brighter look to the future.”  
At that King Fredric gave a huff. “I can’t say I’m sorry for him.” His eyes fell upon Samson. “Ahem, I apologize about that, Samsom, after all he was your father. But I’m sure you were aware of his actions.”  
Samson nodded. “I don’t have any fond memories of The Tyrant. Luckily, I wasn’t treated as awfully by him because of my size and stature, regardless he had hurt many others which also affected how my people see me.”  
“Who is or was The Tyrant?” Rapunzel looked to her father in confusion.  
“I’ve only met him once and that was enough. That man certainly lived up to the name and was a monster.”  
“Rapunzel, these events happened even before you were born and after you were taken from us.” Queen Arianna interjected. “There are things this man has done that are too horrible to speak of and so many innocent people have suffered because of this. Even when the seven kingdoms had tried to provide The Tyrant made things even worse and cut off all ties to the outside world. Isolating his subjects.”  
“That’s horrible.” Rapunzel gasped.  
“Which is why the kingdom is celebrating.” Samson announced. “With him finally gone, we can rebuild ourselves under a new regime.  
“And you shall be the new king, I presume?” Fredric looks at Samson, only for them to laugh a bit.  
“Ha! No, not me. You see we already have a ruler set on the throne. Good thing too, I’m not exactly interested in being a king. Too much work for my taste. The Tyrant’s death was a message and now it’s time for the happier news. The royal family of Corona is invited to the kingdom of Safira this Spring for the coronation of the Empress: Sinclair!”  
The king and queen looked at one another in confusion and back at Samson. Rapunzel took note of this. While she may have not known much about this kingdom or the events going on, something about this “Sinclair” definitely had some form of impact on them.

“Sinclair? The one with the amber eyes?” Arianna questioned.  
“Yes!” Samson smiled. “She said that you may remember her.”  
“But we heard that she had perished.” Fredric spoke.  
“No. She lived. While The Tyrant in his mad crusade made a mission to eliminate all those he believed as traitors and a threat to his regime. Years later, Sinclair returned to overthrow him and take the crown. She most certainly is the real deal.”  
“Mom? Dad? Who’s this Sinclair?” Rapunzel furrowed her brows at them.  
They exchanged looks as Fredric took a heavy sigh. 

“Her story is a very tragic one Rapunzel. Sinclair was one of the Tyrant’s many children who was said to disappear under mysterious circumstances, but it was no secret of what happened to them. Your mother and I met her for a short time when she was a child, a few years older than you are and it was unfortunate that such a bright child was subjected to his cruelty. We could all tell by the look in her eyes that she was disgusted by him yet still hoped for better days. In secrecy, we received word that the previous advisor, Ambrose, was searching for aid in taking Sinclair away from the kingdom as she was the last hope, at the time, to save the kingdom. Before any of us could take action, The Tyrant had learned of the plot and closed off the borders. The last we heard was that Amrbose had died while trying to protect Sinclair and that she was gone. Never to be seen or heard from again.”

With a step forward, Tamaa added to the story. “I was there when it happened. Sinclair was one of my dearest friends when we were children and Ambrose was my uncle. He cared for us as if we were his own and did his best to protect us along with several others. He died valiantly that day as the captain of our guard whisked Sinclair away in hopes of bringing her to one of the seven kingdoms, but failed. All of us were astounded to see her return and with certainty, Sinclair has returned and will now become Empress. The kingdom has already shown great promise in rebuilding the lands devastated.”  
Samson came up with a hopeful smile. “Your majesties, will you accept this invitation to join in the festivities and the coronation? There will also be the grand presentation of the Jewel of Safira where the entire kingdom comes together and celebrates-”

The Jewel of Safira is the key...Sinclair. One who has the power to destroy. Her greatest ally or most dangerous enemy.  
It was at that moment, Rapunzel felt a wave of shock in her as the words echoed in her mind about what Vigor warned her about. This was it. This is what he told her about. King Fredric interrupted the prince as Rapunzel began to think hard about this invitation.

“Prince Samson. While this is a lot of information to process and we are happy that your kingdom is now prospering after such hardships. Corona has faced an unexpected problem and we are still working to rebuild, we may not be able to attend the ceremony. How soon would this coronation take place?”  
It was Tamaa who took over the conversation again. “Given how far each of the seven kingdoms are from one another in comparison to Safira, we plan to take place within a month from now as soon as spring begins. The Empress will also be sending complimentary caravans and guards weeks ahead as well to provide for the journey more comfortable.”  
“Have any of the other seven kingdoms accepted this invitation as well?”  
“...I’m afraid not. It may be a bit early for them to consider a final decision and we hope to await their responses in the future before the coronation takes place.”  
Rapunzel spoke up. “Perhaps my parents and I can discuss this further in private before making a final decision. After all it’s still early and maybe things will change.”

The king and queen looked at Rapunzel with raised brows as Fredric spoke.  
“Well, you are right about that Rapunzel. Please, prince Samson. Tamaa. Perhaps you will like to take a rest from your travels as our guests.”  
Both Tamaa and Samson looked at one another before Tamaa spoke. “We are ahead of schedule, I see no harm that a quick rest would be good for us before making our way back. We thank you for your kindness.”

With a smile, Fredric ordered one of the servants to escort them to their rooms as the room was now occupied with the royal family and Fredric turned to Rapunzel.   
“Rapunzel. You clearly have something on your mind about this. Care to tell us?”  
She hesitated a bit. “Well. Since we’ve had some problems in Corona after the whole Zhan Tiri fiasco, maybe an alliance with Safira could provide some help for us. The citizens are worried about the upcoming winter and that there may not be enough food to ration out. Besides we were invited for a royal celebration, and clearly Empress Sinclair wants to make an effort by opening up the Safirian borders.”  
“Hmm. While it has been years since we’ve last contacted them and perhaps there is truth to what Tamaa had said.” Fredric hummed a bit as he thought over Rapunzel’s reasoning until Nigel made himself known.  
“Even with the invitation, I highly advise against this, your majesties. It seems suspicious that Sinclair had miraculously returned and claimed the throne. Even when she was pronounced dead years ago. This may be a trick or something sinister might be behind this. You can’t leave Corona especially in the state it’s in now.”  
Rapunzel replied back. “It would be rude not to at least reply and who knows, maybe they are telling the truth. After all, I was kidnapped and I came back home years later. Did you really think that I would ever come back no matter how many years you hoped? What if Sinclair really did survive and that she wants to interact with familiar faces from her childhood. But if everyone is more worried about all of us leaving for an invitation, then I’ll go.”  
There was a bit of a gasp in the room as Arianna furrowed her brow. “You?”  
“Why not?” Rapunzel turned to her parents. “After all, as future queen of Corona, this would be a good way for me to make early alliances. Especially with one so recent now that Sinclair is going to be an empress. You can stay here and take care of Corona, while I go in your place. If I go, then perhaps the other kingdoms would follow along.”  
“Princess,” Nigel pressed on, “There is a lot about this kingdom even before The Tyrant had taken over that is far different compared to our home. And the stories have been proven true that these lands are dangerous. Haven’t you seen the beasts they pulled their caravans with?”

Before the two could continue with their debate, King Fredric came between them. “Enough. Given that Tamaa had confirmed that they were ahead of their schedule and plan on staying for a while before leaving, we can discuss this later. For now, we should think things over before making any rash decisions.” With that, everyone was dismissed.

Later, Rapunzel returned to her room to rest on her bed as Eugene entered with a smile and a small snack in hand. 

“Hiya sweetie! Mind if I come in?”  
She giggles a bit, “No. What’s up?”  
“Nothing much. Other than you being eager to go in your parents place to this far away land that we haven’t heard about, except for your parents. And there was also about this morning. You’ve been spacing off a bit, is everything ok?” He sits on the bed and hands her a cup of tea.  
“Oh.” Rapunzel takes the tea and looks at the liquid. “Eugene, I gotta be honest with you, now that we’re alone. This is important and I need you to promise to not tell my parents about it.”  
Eugene moved closer to listen carefully.  
“Eugene, I saw Madame Canardist again. She was by the outskirts of Corona where Pascal and I were looking around to possibly expand the farmlands.”  
“Madame Canardist?”  
“Yes, but she insisted that Vigor had a message for me.”  
“But isn’t he just a monkey now? After what happened when we went to the Dark Kingdom.”  
“I know, but what I saw and what I was told. That’s what’s bugging me. The message he gave me, I think I need to go to Safira. With or without my parents. I can’t tell them, if I did, then they’ll make sure that I won’t go.”

With that, she told him of what Vigor warned.

There is a great danger from the far south, where the land is barren with seas of sand. One who has the destructive power to destroy whomever crosses their path without discrimination. They may become your greatest ally or your most dangerous enemy depending on your decisions, princess. Tread carefully for you are not the only one who is at great risk of losing everything that is dear to you. The Jewel of Safira is the key.

“I think that Sinclair is this person who can be my greatest ally or my most dangerous enemy. Possibly even more so than Zhan Tiri. And that’s what scares me. And this Jewel of Safira that Samson mentioned. Maybe it has something to do with her. I need to go and see if I can prevent her from being an enemy. My enemy.”  
“You don’t think she’d just turn on the kingdoms just because they didn’t accept an invitation, even if they think she’d the real Sinclair or not, do you?”  
“I don’t know what to think. I really hope she won’t if that’s the case. Maybe Samson or Tamaa would be able to give us more information about her.”

Eugene watched in concern as Rapunzel told him this disturbing news. His eyes darted back and forth as he turned away to think once she was done. With a deep sigh, he gave her a smile and held her hand.  
“Rapunzel, we’ve been through a lot. And all those times, I worried about you. About us. And even then, you still manage to surprise me. No matter what, I’m by your side all the way. If you want to go, I’ll be with you along the whole way through.”  
“Thank you.” She smiled at him and moved to press her lips against him.

There was a knock on the door and one of the Corona guards asked if they were allowed to see the princess. Quickly, Rapunzel had made her way towards the door and opened it. She and Eugene had been asked to attend an audience with the king and queen, that it was of great importance. With no hesitation, Rapunzel grabbed a hold of Eugene’s hand to make a beeline towards the room. Her father, mother, and Nigel were there waiting for them.

Stepping forward, King Fredric kept his eyes on Rapunzel with a gaunt look on his face.  
“Rapunzel. It has been decided.”  
Mentally, Rapunzel prepared for the news that she wouldn’t go and was already planning on making her case. If that didn’t work. Then she’ll probably have no choice, but to sneak out with a few companions, before Samson and Tamaa would leave. It was a risk she was willing to make.  
Then, Fredric smiled at her. “Your mother and I have decided that you will be going, in our place, towards Safira to attend the coronation of Empress Sinclair. You will be given your choice of guards and companions along with provisions for the journey.”  
Well...not the reaction she was expecting, but Rapunzel didn’t much care as she ran up to hug her father and pulled away. “I promise, I’ll do my best to represent our home!”  
“We know you will. Which is why Nigel is also going with you.”

The color on the royal advisor’s face drained a bit as he looked at the king in disbelief and Fredric continued. “I found it strange that Tamaa was said to be the royal advisor to Sinclair yet he joined Samson on their visit here and he told me that it was Sinclair’s idea. To teach Samson how to engage with other royals and it would be good for you, Rapunzel, to have Nigel go along with you. We can’t have you giving bear hugs to everyone like last time.”  
She giggled at that.  
Maybe, things wouldn’t turn out so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	6. TQaTE CHP 5 - Getting The Gang Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in the process of preparing for the journey of a lifetime, Rapunzel and Eugene decide to bring along Varian, Ruddiger, Lance, Keira, and Catalina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me

During dinner and further inquiry with Tamaa and Samson about Safira, preparations for the journey were already being made. While the coronation for the Empress would take place in mid-spring, it would still be a seven week ordeal. Even with the provided caravans from Sinclair, there were many things to take in account that Tamaa was sure to bring up such as the temperatures rise and fall, unpredictable weather, and also accomodations for other kingdoms should they also choose to attend. From the looks of it, it was a shorter trip compared to the Dark Kingdom, even when taking into account the setbacks that occured with Rapunzel and her friends toward their discovery of destiny.  
Hmph. Rapunzel was sick of hearing that word. Destiny. What good did destiny ever do?

From what information was given, Safira is a well-hidden jungle oasis in the desert and safely protected from the outside world. Blistering days that drop into freezing nights, heavy sandstorms, and wild beasts aided in keeping the land from being overtaken by other kingdoms. Only a few actually knew where it lies in the sea of sand and Rapunzel’s party will be trusted with that knowledge. For generations, the royal family of Safira had ruled over the land with great prosperity up until the reign of the Tyrant. Before, the kingdom’s borders were open to provide merchants to come in and out of the land along with providing sanctuary to those who wished to start a new life. Now the borders are reopened in hopes of establishing old and new alliances, with thanks to Corona which shall be it’s first to accept the open arms of friendship.

The servants and handmaidens began to aid in the packing of personal belongings of the princess and her consort. Thanks to the aid of Tamaa, many things packed were light clothed formal attire and others were specially made for the journey after the tailors and cobblers were informed of what material must be made. All that was needed was for Rapunzel to select which companions will be making the journey with her, familiar faces so that she wouldn’t be too homesick. It was already decided that Nigel and Eugene would be going, but what was the harm in including more friends?

First on the list was the ever so lovable Lance Strongbow and his adopted daughters, Keira and Catalina. What’s a journey without Lance? He was eager to take the invitation for an adventure, along with aiding the king and queen in finding the perfect, and possibly most expensive, coronation present for the empress.  
Not only in helping find a present, Lance had already made plans on what essentials to bring and the girls loved the idea of coming along to a fun adventure. This was also encouraged by Tamaa and Samson as they claimed children were always favored in Safira for they were the future and whether they were theirs or not, the girls would be fiercely protected. Not that they needed it as Keira and Cataline were capable of caring for themselves, but it was comforting that they’d be safe even in an unfamiliar environment.

The next on the list was Varian, son of Quirin. Regardless of the past events, Rapunzel wanted him to come along as one of her friends. It was all Rapunze’s honest words that she had trust and faith in Varian. Promising to Quirin that he’ll be safe with the group, Varian had also given his father instructions in regards to how to fix any of the machines should anything happen. Between Tamaa and Rapunzel, the advisor believed that with what Corona was able to accomplish thanks to Varian’s alchemy and machines, perhaps he could do the same for Safira. Even more solidifying his interests as Samson claimed that Sinclair also performed alchemy, but mainly in regards to herbology. The two the more chatted, it became clear that the conversations would go south as Samson called it all magic. Butting heads a bit about their opinions and differences in regards to the practice and clear to see that Samson would be a nuisance to the royal alchemist until Tamaa pulled him aside.

“Boys will be boys! Especially teenagers, you know how dramatic they can be.” Tamaa tried to laugh it off in hopes Rapunzel wasn’t too angry at the prince, but she was confused.  
“Teenager?”  
“Well, yes. Samson has been sixteen since February.”  
The sheer idea that the giant standing in front of her, rubbing his arm after being scolded, was just a child was astounding and unbelievable to her. Nearly the same age as Varian, but clearly mistaken to be an adult. This gave a whole new meaning to ‘looks can be deceiving’ and filled Rapunzel with some dread. Would this mean he’d continue to grow? Was Sinclair the same way?  
“It’s still no excuse,” Tamaa continued. “As a prince and ambassador for his kingdom, he needs to act civil rather than childish.”  
With that and a quick apology, the preparations were still on the way.

In regards to animals, there was a lot of conversation about them. Of course Pascal would be coming along as Rapunzel’s ever loyal companion until the end no matter what challenge came along. It was more of an oddity for Tamaa and Samson to see a chameleon so far up north, but there was no harm in bringing the lizard along. The same went for Maximus as he was also a valuable member of the team for his loyalty to duty and strength. While horses weren’t unheard of in Safira as they were often substituted for animals that were able to make long journeys without water such as camels. The same was made for Ruddiger and Hamuel that they would need to be kept under as they were uncommon beasts that weren’t seen in the environment.

Once all was settled, Tamaa had used a messenger bird that a Safirian guard had brought to confirm that Corona will be sending its future queen for the coronation and the supplies needed in regards for the journey. A few days later, a response had come that the caravan would be sent and that King Trevor of Equis was also making the journey alongside them. Oh joy.

While the final decisions were made and awaiting the arrival of the caravans, Nigel had come to Rapunzel with old information found about Safira and lists of things for her to learn. Even with the two Safirians there to provide any and all that they needed to learn, he felt that it would be good for Rapunzel to learn. Stressing that this would be a very important moment in the future queen’s life as this would impact her status and how everyone would see her. At the end, Rapunzel rolled her eyes at him as she was more occupied with other things to worry about, but now, she just wanted peace.  
“Oh come on, Nigel. Lighten up! This will be fun, I’m sure of it.”  
“Hooray.” His cheer lacked enthusiasm.  
Well, you can’t win over everyone. But this should be fun, a grand last adventure to save the world and maybe make a few new friends along the way. It was a time to celebrate after all.

What can go wrong?

~~~  
With the day ending, important things prepared and organized, Rapunzel had found Samson observing the hallway paintings and knick-knacks that decorated the passageway. Carefully, he avoided any floorboard that made a noise under his feets and continued to look. Now she was more mindful about his age as she thought Samson was a lot older than her, but in fact, he was younger than Varian.

“Samson!” She called out in a cheery tone.  
Perhaps a little too cheery as Samson jumped a bit and wound up pushing a knick-knack off its pedestal. Luckily, he was able to grab a hold of it before it fell upon the ground and gently placed it back in place. Quickly, Rapunzel ran towards him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“Oh! Heh. That’s alright.” He averted his eyes a bit. “Wouldn’t be the first I was yelled at.”  
“I didn’t mean to yell!”  
“Right, right. Umm. Maybe, startle is the best word for it? I don’t know. Let’s-Let’s change subjects. Can we?”  
“Sure.I actually have some questions for you if that’s okay?”  
“Of course! Feel free to stop me anytime, I’ve been told I talk too much.”  
Perfect.

“So, I heard from Tamaa you’re sixteen.”  
“Oh yes! In two years, I’ll be eighteen!” He proudly boasted about his age accomplishment.   
“In two years? What do you mean by that?”  
“Well, I was born on the twenty-ninth of February,which is a leap year, but not many kept track of my age and there was nothing to celebrate during The Tyrant’s reign. Not even a birthday. But after Sinclair returned, she was able to find out how old I was through old records. She was also nice enough to give me this job, even if old killjoy Tamaa is there to boss me around.”

Now it began to make sense. Sometimes Rapunzel saw Tamaa tug on Samson’s arms and scold him. It was just keeping a very talkative child well-behaved in front of guests, like any parent would, and like how Nigel would try to lecture her about being a queen at times. Maybe, even as thankful as she was for the help, Rapunzel was taking things for granted at times.

“Something’s also been on my mind. Sinclair overthrew The Tyrant and is becoming an empress, but you’re still the royal prince?”  
“Well yes. It is her birthright as my elder sister. Technically we are half-siblings, but Sinclair is far older than I am and made it clear she would take the crown with me or from me. So I stepped aside and my life has been better ever since our father died. She’s very popular in the kingdom and I don’t mind. I kinda like this job. I get to see the world outside Safira and meet interesting people. Like you.”  
“Aww. And what is Sinclair like?”  
“Between you and me, I think she’s mad and vicious, but who can blame her after what the Tyrant did all those years ago. I heard stories and they were far worse compared to what he did to me. And yet, she’s a bit like you. Very hopeful in helping others as much as she can and pretty willing to protect her kingdom at any costs which made her well-beloved. It’s her power that keeps everything together and moving in the kingdom.”  
“Does the Jewel of Safira have anything to do with her power?” 

“How do you know about that?” Samson’s tone changed quickly from adoration for his sister to shock and fear as he stared at Rapunzel.  
“You-You also said something about the Jewel of Safira. When you first came to Corona-”  
“...I did?”  
“Is something wrong?”  
“I wasn't supposed to say that.”  
“Samson-”  
“Listen, I can’t say anything about it. I got too excited in hopes your kingdom would come to the coronation. It’s something I’m not allowed to speak about.”  
“Samson, you can tell me. I heard about the Jewel of Safira before you came. By Vigor!”  
“Who?”  
“Well he’s actually named Demanitus who switched minds with a monkey and works with a fortune teller-... ”  
“...”  
“...That came out better in my head...”  
“...You’re crazier than she is.” He whispered loud enough for her to hear. “This was a mistake.”  
“It’s the truth!” She hands him her fortune as Samson begins to shake as he reads it.

The Jewel of Safira is the key.

“...” Samson gave her back the fortune. “Keep it, bring it with you. I cannot tell you anything, but I can tell you the future of my kingdom depends on the Jewel of Safira...I need to go.”  
“Wait!” She tried to call out to him, but it was in vain. Samson was gone in a hurry. No doubt to tell Tamaa or maybe to keep their conversation a secret. She was left there confused and with even more questions. And the words he said, they bothered her even more.  
Between you and me, I think she’s mad and vicious...You’re crazier than she is.

Rapunzel turned to her shoulder where Pascal was and rested her head on him. “Come on Pascal.” She turned to leave. Perhaps Eugene would be able to comfort her after all he was the only one she trusted with this. Maybe together they could try and make sense of this.

Little did either know, a figure was watching from the shadows and head overheard their conversation. Quickly making themselves scarce before Rapunzel and Samson had parted ways and out of the castle before they were spotted. Moving down, down, down underground to the sewers and kneeling before their leader.  
“Lady Caine, I have some interesting news for you. It seems that Corona’s beloved princess will be leaving the kingdom in search of this powerful object called The Jewel of Safira.”  
Now this intrigued her very much.


	7. TQaTE: CHP 6 - Shadowland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a trial of weeks, the gang make their final trek to cross into foreign lands and into a world that is unfamiliar of their own.

Finally, the time had come as a messenger hawk arrived to confirm that the protected caravans Empress Sinclair had sent were already on their way and predicted to arrive sometime after midnight. Much to the chagrin of the children as that time was far earlier than they expected, but were comforted that it gave them time to pack any last minute items and say their goodbyes to their friends and family.

From what Tamaa and Samson described, the kingdom of Safira was subjected to very hot and humid climates during the springtime, but it was more bearable compared to what the other seasons offered. Stressing that they were to carry light clothing and other items that didn’t weigh them down too much. The nights were far more dangerous as the temperatures dropped and more wild beasts were active when the sun went down. And in order to prevent anyone from falling ill by entering such drastic weather change, it was best to leave early before the sun was able to warm the sands. A common practice to ensure the safety of the parties and there would be a crossroads to rest at when they met with King Trevor before they continued onwards.

It was clear that the other kingdoms were not arriving which meant a lot at stake was put on Rapunzel to represent Corona and make an alliance with Safira. Wonderful.  
The pre-departure jitters that the others were experiencing which took a lot of the troublesome thoughts that plagued Rapunzel's mind. Classic Eugene was worried about which beauty products to bring given that he wanted to present himself properly to the empress.

Beforehand, his former position as captain of the royal guard was officially transferred onto Maximus given that Eugene would have other duties that would occupy his time as prince-consort to the future queen. And thanks to the ever loyal and by-the-book stallion whipping the guards into shape, Corona would be safe until their return.

Making sure their treehouse was safe and secure, Lance and the girls were packing their own items that were constantly debated on what would be useful and what could be left behind. Being amazing thieves, Keira and Catalina were confident in knowing what essentials they needed to keep themselves entertained. With a final goodbye to their home, the trio went off towards the castle with their belongings. Any food items that would surely expire in their absence were given to Shorty to keep the old man occupied and prevent him from sneaking into the caravans.

In Old Corona, Varian was sure to double and even triple check any machines and which would need further inspection along with making sure his father was up for the task with precise instructions. Seeing his own son worry so much made Quirin chuckle a bit and reassured Varian that Corona had been living without these luxuries before and if something happened, they could manage. There was no doubt the two would miss one another. After the amber incident, a whole year without being with one another, both admitted they were reluctant from being apart from each other again. Still, Varian believed that this would be important and was eager to make the journey with the others.

All friends stayed at the castle for dinner and final moments of looking around to take in the scenery of their home before the caravans would come. For when the journey began, there was no turning back and no time to waste. But the anxiousness of their travel had outweighed the need for sleep. Outside, Tamaa awaited the messenger hawk to announce the official arrival of their escorts as a heavy fog began to fall upon the kingdom.

~~~  
It was time.  
The last messenger hawk had arrived to announce the arrival of the Safirian escorts only thirty minutes after the clock chimed at midnight. It prompted the gang to gather their items and wait outside as the Coronan guards kept watch for their approaching guests. Everyone clothed in coats to keep themselves warm from the morning cold. The caravan that Tamaa and Samson arrived in was already packed with their own guards and coachman ready for the arrival of the others. A smaller caravan, which would be pulled by Maximus, was for Nigel as he tasked himself with taking important Coronan records to share with the Empress and keeping the presents from the royal family safe upon their arrival.

Occasionally, Samson and Rapunzel would exchange glances before looking away but kept a professional stance in case anyone noticed. After their conversation, Eugene had comforted Rapunzel that maybe there were things that they’d find out in Safira for themselves rather than in story and it was too late to cancel any plans. Regardless, they’d be able to get through things no matter how tough or scary. They had before, why would now be any different? 

Finally, a large caravan emerged from the thick fog and presented itself to the Coronans as they watched in awe. It was covered in gold with blue fabrics and silver star-like markings and pulled by another set of manticores with a coachman wearing heavily cloaked robes with only their eyes showing from the cloth. There were five more guards, four of them being archers wearing the same fashion as the coachman, that rode above the caravan and kept alert to their surroundings while another guard riding a camel leapt down from his mount and bowed to the group.

“Greetings, your majesties and friends,” he spoke in a deep accented voice. “I am Niraj, captain of the Safirian guard and your escort. It is our duty and an honor to protect you in our travels to the capital.”  
“Your words bring us much comfort, Captain Niraj. Thank you.” Fredric spoke before he and Arianna turned to Rapunzel for their goodbyes as the others began to pack their items.

Starting in the front, the caravan belonging to the royal advisor and the prince was first with their animals rearranged into proper positions to pull the full weight of their precious cargo. In the middle, would be where Rapunzel and her friends would be residing as it was perfectly accommodated to fit ten in order to give them some leg room for the journey. It was also heavily provided with plenty of food and drink to keep them hydrated when they arrived across the borders. Lastly was Nigel’s caravan that was attached to the end of the previous as Eugene took it upon himself to mount Maximus and ride up ahead with Niraj.

The Safirians made a total of thirteen persons and while they weren’t as large as Samson, they certainly had a similar build to the former captain of the guard and the Stabbington bros., which assured Rapunzel that they’d be well protected. She had asked about the animals pulling the caravans and was informed by Niraj that the camels were able to make the journey through the deserts without worrying about water while carrying extra provisions for the group and the manticores were strong enough to pull the caravans. With luck on their side and good weather, the party would be able to arrive at Safira ahead of schedule.

The coachmen were in position to take the reigns and the beasts proved to be anxious in returning back the road as they pawed the ground and growled at one another. Each guard on a grounded mount had taken their positions to protect the caravans as the archers. Once done with their final words of “goodbye” and “safe travels”, everyone had entered their designated caravans and waved a farewell to their home. With a command, they were on the move as the beasts were eager to leave and without much effort had begun to make their way through the towns, the small villages, and past the Corona walls towards their destination.

Opening a window to look outside and take one last glimpse of home, Rapunzel rested her head on her shoulder as Corona disappeared. It nearly brought a tear to her eye as she began to feel the pains of homesickness had begun to settle in.  
“You okay sunshine?” Eugene rode along to speak with her.  
“Yeah, just excited.” She smiled at her.  
“Get some sleep. We got a long way to go.” He cupped her cheek and she reluctantly let go to head back inside.  
Little did the two know, from above, one of the archers turned to the other and in a mocking way stuck out their tongue at the display of affection while the other stifled a laugh and shook their head. This was going to be a long trip as they kept an eye on the surrounding horizon.

Looking around, Rapunzel had found the caravan much larger than anticipated in comparison to her old one when they traveled to the dark kingdom. Beds were well made, tables decorated, and couched stocked with pillows as there were cabinets and shelves. It was beautiful and comforting as she wondered if the other caravan before them was also decorated in the same way. Both sides were identical to one another, no doubt to seperate the boys and girls for their own privacy, but peeking in, Rapunzel smiled as she saw Lance and the girls cuddled up together to rest. In the bed aside from them, Varian was sleeping with Ruddigier curled up on his side and Hamuel had made himself comfortable resting upon the alchemist’s hair.  
With that, Rapunzel made herself comfortable on one of the beds with Pascal sleeping beside her.  
They were going to need all the rest they can get as the journey ahead would prove to be exhausting.

~~~  
“Well?” Niraj questioned Tamaa. “Have you been lonely without me?”  
“Maybe...” Tamaa smirked as he gave a kiss on Niraj’s cheek.  
“So, what is she like?”  
“Personally, I think Sinclair may like her. We’ll have to send a message though.”  
“Oh?”  
“She knows about the Jewel of Safira.”  
“...How?”  
“A magic monkey.”  
“Sinclair will want to hear about this.”  
“Yes, but who’s going to tell her?”

~~~  
It had only been seven weeks since the departure from Corona and from what Niraj claimed, a much shorter trip to the crossroads than what was previously expected, even with the occasional breaks provided for everyone. Shortly after, another caravan with its own guards had arrived which carried another guest that answered the invitation: King Trevor.

Despite the other king’s dramatic shenanigans, especially when it came to her parents, Rapunzel did her best to remain civil as it was expected of her and part of her believed that Trevor was somewhat good...when he wanted to be. Not easily intimidated by his threats, it may be given that even the King of Equis did respect this naive princess at times. Strangely, Trevor Jr., the royal seal of Equis, was nowhere to be seen beside the king. As much as he would have loved to bring him, King Trevor claimed that he would not subject his precious Trevor Jr in a land with not enough water to cater for him even with the Spring season.

The more they continued onwards towards the crossroads, three other caravans had already been there and from the looks of it: they were other Safirians. They were greeted by the other guards and had begun to travel all together into a much larger group. From what Rapunzel thought, safety in numbers and she was eager to get to know more about them. With the caravans together, the guests had exited to stretch out their legs as the Safirian guards moved to switch out the wheels of the caravans, attach tarps above, and tie down whatever was loose. Inspecting their cargo carefully before returning to their duties of caring for the animals that deserved a much needed rest before the final journey and catering to the newcomers.

From the corner of her eye, Rapunzel saw Samson and Tamaa in what seemed to be an argument with an elder Safirian woman and her family. Making his way by her majesty’s side, Nigel also watched this exchange occur until Samson turned his back on the woman and left. It seemed that it was Tamaa who had the final say as he and the woman parted from one another.  
“Tamaa? What was that about?” Rapunzel asked with concern in her eyes.  
“...” Tamaa gave a heavy sigh. “I suppose you should know. That was the elder sister of The Tyrant. Long exiled and presumed dead for many years, but clearly alive..with her own family. She believes that by law, it is her brood who has a say to the crown. But it’s too late. Sinclair has already been accepted as the empress and the people will not have any other. Not many know of Lady Minerva anyways and if she’s smart, she’ll keep her mouth shut.”  
“Samson told me that by birthright the crown goes to the eldest. Why would this be different?”  
“Lady Minerva had been casted out and rather than fight, she left. Leaving her brother to take the throne and settle as king. After years and a series of unfortunate events, it was Sinclair who returned and eliminated the Tyrant in order to become the empress. It is she whom the people follow and they have made it clear that they’ll refuse anyone else. If she’s lucky, Sinclair will only allow her aunt and her family to stay until further notice.”  
“And what happens, if Lady Minerva won’t take ‘no’ for an answer?” Nigel inquired.  
“Simple.” Tamaa replied. “She or one of her brood can challenge Sinclair in a duel. But they won’t win. Sinclair will not hesitate to eliminate any threats to her rule which is why Samson was smart enough to stand aside as she annihilated the Tyrant. Besides. Sinclair’s place has already been set thanks to the Jewel of Safira. If Minerva tried anything, it would be seen as treason.”  
“What exactly is the Jewel of Safira?” Rapunzel questioned. “I heard it from Samson-”  
“And he told me you heard it from a fortune telling monkey.”  
“...”  
“Unfortunately, I cannot give you any information, but you’ll see with your own eyes once we arrive in the kingdom and ask Empress Sinclair about it.”  
“There’s nothing you can tell me?”  
“...If Lady Minerva or her family prove to be a danger to her rule, Sinclair will protect the Jewel of Safira at any means necessary.” With that, Tamaa left.  
“Princess, if I may have a word.” Nigel asked.  
“Go ahead.”  
“I think we may have stumbled upon an upcoming family problem and an even bigger problem than what we expected. We may have to tread lightly when we meet the empress.”  
“I was hoping for something peaceful. Something to keep my mind off of what’s been happening in Corona and maybe get some opinion on how to get everything to work together. Now I don’t even know what to make of this situation.”  
“Well...Chin up. We’ve come this far. I’m sure you'll get the answers you’re searching for. ”  
“Thank you.”

“Sunshine!” Eugene called out to her. “We have a problem.”  
The two turned to see a not very amused Eugene holding up Shorty.  
Somehow the old man was able to climb into the caravans without the Safirian guards taking notice and sleeping through the weeks of travel, claiming it was a few more weeks of winter which meant more sleep. It was far too late to turn back now and with reluctance, they brought the old man with them. They were lucky that Shorty didn’t make it into the rationed supplies and upon inspection, there was still enough to spare for the journey ahead.

~~~  
The sun was barely touching the horizon as the moon was ready to take back their turn in the sky and the caravans were remounted and placed into different positions as the animals were armed for the weather ahead. Carefully, Max’s face was covered in a cloth to prevent any sand from entering his eyes while the other beasts were saddled with extra water provisions. Many of the guards were impressed at the sheer strength of the stallion and praised him for a job well done as not many horses were able to make such a long journey. Now with five caravans, more animals were used to pull the cargo along and with luck, they’re journey will end shortly.

Once everyone was ready to leave, the caravans were filled as Niraj spoke with his next in command, Sefu. All eyes were the two as they made their way to the side of the caravans where they were seen and heard.

“The kingdom of Safira is only a few days away. Sefu here will make things clear about the procedures in desert travel for all you first timers.” Niraj turned and spoke in a low tone to Sefu. “Make sure they get it, we stop for nothing and no one.”  
With that Niraj had left to take his lead up front of the caravans as Sefu was much more harsher in his own speech.  
“If this is your first crossing, listen up! There is no water until we reach the kingdom. You are instructed to stay in the caravans at all times. Make sure to ration what you need and leave no evidence of food outside. And you better keep up, cuz if a predator catches you, you’re on your own. MOVE OUT!”

At his word, the caravans were in motion as the sun had set as Rapunzel and her friends retreated inside. They turned to one another to start conversations to take their minds at the announcement given and find some kind of solace as all they knew was finally left behind as they crossed the borders. The lush green land that Rapunzel was accustomed to began to fade into golden sands until there was nothing, but desert, stone, and stars all around them. And even more desert. True to his word, Sefu had warned them about the desert heat as the midday sun was unbearable for the gang of friends. Any form of sunlight that tried to break through was quickly covered with any form of cloth and should anyone try to look out, they were met with dry wind and blinding light. Once the night came, all lights were shown and the refreshing cold was welcomed greatly with open arms as they breaked for a short time before continuing forward.

It was nice that Lance had brought some games along to keep everyone occupied from losing their minds at one another and on occasion, King Trevor had opened the window from his caravan to converse with Rapunzel about how things are going on in Corona and how her parents are and so on. The good news was that besides not bringing Trevor Jr along due to the sensitivity of seal skin, there were going to be a few royal seal pups born in Equis and while he would like to stay, Trevor claimed that his visit was merely a sacrifice he was willing to make for the good of his kingdom. After all, royal relationships were important to establish and uphold.

After what felt like eternity, the caravans had paused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	8. TQaTE: CHP 7 - Safira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally reaching their destination, the gang are welcomed with open arms as they make themselves comfortable.

“How much longer?” Lady Caine growled at one of her escorts, the desert heat was already testing her mood while the others sought shade from the dunes.  
“Soon. Just another day away. Once the sun goes down, we’ll make haste through the night and enter the borders. Everyone will be too preoccupied with the arrival of Princess Rapuznel to notice any of you. And once we’re there, you will have your revenge.”

Now that was something she wanted to hear. Revenge. While everyone was fawning over King Fredric and his precious daughter, none dared to stand up to their incompetence either out of blind loyalty or fear. But not Lady Caine. Ever since Mother Gothel had kidnapped the infant princess, King Fredric had directed all his anger towards the criminals of Corona through a crackdown on crime. A biased system as the king was judge and juror with the same outcomes: exile in prison or death. It was Lady Caine who realized how unjust the crown was when her father was taken away from her all because he was a simple thief. And rather than aid the families he hurt, King Fredric turned a blind eye and merely claimed it would set an example onto others.

For years, there was nothing Lady Caine dreamed of but revenge against the nobility who all were the same. Ignorant, selfish, and cruel to those who they consider as undesirable. At first, she blamed Rapunzel for all of this, but everything was Mother Gothel who started it all and with her gone, it was Fredric who made the decision. And what better way to have her revenge than to take away the king’s daughter who was returned to Corona after eighteen years. He took her father and thus, she will take his daughter.

The opportunity had come at last. After so many failures, now the tide was in her favor. A small group of five had come to Corona following the mysterious visitors that arrived with invitations for the royal family. They too were Safirians, but they were dissatisfied with the one who called themselves “the Empress”. Claiming that she was merely an usurper to the crown after killing their king and prince Samson, despite his strengths, was a weakling who didn’t dare challenge her. Pathetic. But what did it have to do with Caine? Simple. There was power that Lady Caine could use to have her revenge and destroy the royal family of Corona as Rapunzel would be weak in Safira. The heat would slow her down and without the Sundrop’s powers, it would be easy for Lady Caine to end her. In return, the Safirians will take over their own kingdom and reform it after the Empress and her family are disposed of.

The sun began to set upon the horizon and Lady Caine was quick to whip her crew into shape and mount their horses. Those who were too weak or tired would be left behind if they didn’t follow through. Just one more day.

~~~  
While their journey was long and harsh underneath the sun, Eugene was far more concerned about other things ever since they left Corona. In the beginning, he had gone from riding Maximus alongside the guards, with an occasional break to rest in the caravan, to now being cramped inside with all the others. The Safiians were unsure of what to call him as Eugene is technically the prince-consort to the future Queen Rapunzel, but there were times where consorts were dubbed kings whether they shared equal power to the crown or not. In the end, Eugene still settled with “prince” after all he was heir to the Dark Kingdom. The arrangement before the two had been more romantic rather than politic even before either had found out they were royalty. 

Even telling stories around the campfire of how he used to be the infamous “Flyn Rider”, and along with Lance Strongbow, had faced wild adventures on a nearly daily basis up before parting ways and to the events that led Flyn Rider to meet the lost princess of Corona. Before their happily ever after, Eugene and Rapunzel were pulled into even more exciting adventures, along with dying several times along the way. There were many happy memories amongst the friends from their activities within and outside Corona, but there were also some hardships.

Oftentime, Eugene’s mind would drift off to wonder about the Dark Kingdom and how his father was fairing along with the remaining members of the Brotherhood, Adira and Hector, who chose to stay with the king. The good news was that old inhabitants of the Dark Kingdom were returning home now that the Moonstone was gone and were rebuilding as the land was becoming fertile. While he would’ve liked to say goodbye in person, Eugene thought it was for the best that he sent a letter to his father, King Edmund, as the older man would’ve been very adamant on wanting to come along even if told no. At times, Eugene did pity his father and did his best to be patient with him and not everything was so bad as they had their moments together. It also gave him a new perspective. Sure there was no secret that Eugene, like anyone else, had been worried about growing older and his dashing good looks, but there was also fear. With his father a little “off” after being isolated from the outside for so long and even struggling a bit to keep his thoughts to himself, Eugene had noticed that there were times where Edmund was becoming a bit forgetful. More than usual. And that also worried him. 

Despite their different circumstances, Eugene began to question things about himself and his future. Would he eventually grow to be senile like his father? When the time comes, wouldn’t he want to be comforted by his own family once his mind begins to slip? No. Right now, Eugene couldn’t focus so much on a future that may or may not even happen and even then there wasn’t anything he could do about it but enjoy his life to the fullest. The life with Rapunzel, forever, on their own happily ever after. At the moment, he had other things to focus on.

At first, he believed that Rapunzel accepting the invitation to Safira was a bold move as she claimed that as future queen, it would be best that she would go to solidify royal affairs that brought pride to everyone’s heart. Between them, Rapunzel confided to Eugene that the mess in Corona from Zhan Tiri was also starting to weigh down her spirits and he felt that this chance of leaving would possibly help give Rapunzel a new perspective of how to get the kingdom to work together. Not that Eugene can blame her as the stress of dealing with constant arguments and setbacks were affecting everyone. It was still a proud thing to see her take such an action and act maturely for the responsibilities for when Rapunzel is crowned as queen. Later on, these feelings were dampened a bit as she told him about what Demanitus, or now Vigor, had predicted as soon as the Safirians arrived along with vague information Rapunzel was able to get from Samson and Tamaa which made things too much to want to deal with. Still, as loyal as ever, Eugene went along for he had faith in Rapunzel and kept the knowledge she shared between them to not worry the others. But to see his beloved so anxious and worried about the unpredictable outcome in meeting the Empress Sinclair, it had also made Eugene anxious and in no doubt, the others would be quick to take notice of this. 

It was Eugene who was aiding the other guards and taking care of Maximus who wound up finding Shorty stowed away in Nigel’s caravan. They had even done all they could to prevent the old man from sneaking aboard after what happened the last time they left Corona. And yet, there he was, claiming that he was able to sleep for the duration of the journey because it was still three more months of winter. The Safirian captain, Niraj, was not at all pleased at this but Eugene was able to assure him that while Shorty could be a nuisance, he was a harmless one at that.

With nothing much else to do, Eugene laid on his bed staring at the ceiling while everyone else was either resting or doing something that would keep their minds off the long journey. Maybe this won’t be so bad. They had been through worse and who knows, maybe everyone was worrying about nothing.  
The Jewel of Safira is the key.  
With luck, maybe a key to peace.

“Why so glum chum?” Shorty climbed up upon Eugene’s bed.  
“I’m not glum. Just tired.” Even good-natured Eugene felt his own patience being tested mainly from the weather. Honestly, how could anyone enjoy living under this blistering heat was a mystery to him as the humidity and the heat would do a lot to ruin someone’s daily skin routine. It was not any better yet not so bad as Shorty placed a yam on Eugene’s chest and merely fell asleep on the other side.

The sudden pause of the caravans had alerted them as one of the guards would usually come to knock on the doors as a signal to prepare their eyes for the burning light. They glanced at one another until finally the signal had come as the guards spoke amongst themselves and light came into the caravans.  
“What’s going on?” Rapunzel asked as the tarp to the windows were lifted.  
“See for yourself, your majesty.” One of the guards directed their attention to all the excitement at a mountain range. The caravans made their way inside and scaled higher to the upper ledges and what lay below them was something completely new. Hidden by the mountain range was a crater that even the Dark Kingdom paled in its comparison and that those who didn’t know the location would be easily deterred away. And yet, here it was. Green. Lush greenery in the center of a sea of sand and protected by the elements around it. A massive oasis. Further in the center, there was another crater and the others were able to see the building and towers from their position.

“Your majesties and friends.” Niraj addressed the others. “Welcome to Safira.”

Believing that they had enough to gawk at, Niraj ordered the caravans to move and downhill they disappeared between the rocks that turned into rising cliffs, a well concealed entrance from the outside. Everyone had bombarded the guards with questions as they’re journey had finally come to an end, only to groan as they were hit with a wave of humidity as they entered the dense jungles at the bottom of the hill. No one could determine what was worse, the heat or the humidity, but were assured by Niraj that the spring season is far more favorable compared to the summer. As a fussy parent to his children, and Varian, while making sure that Shorty was kept under watch, Lance stressed that presentation was always important especially to royalty and poured some leftover water into a basin to have the teens wash their faces.

“Well sunshine. What do you think?” Eugene smiled at Rapunzel as he looked outside the window beside her and held her hand.  
“It’s beautiful. Nothing like Corona.” She grinned as her eyes took in the scenery of flora and animals that were quick to make themselves scare from the trail as the caravan made its way through the maze of trees. They arrived at the inner crater and the entrance was guarded by a large gate where guards posted stalked around the caravans for anything suspicious before allowing them to enter. The true oasis itself was far different from the outside as it wasn’t so heavily dense with trees with high and low hills all around them. Finally they arrived at the castle walls and were greeted with a siren which prompted people to come out and witness their visitors. While there weren’t as many people as Rapunzel anticipated, it felt a bit like Vardaros, only with some more cheering and applause as they were followed to the castle gates and were sent away by the other guards. There, an elder woman was waiting for them at the stairs of the castle with a smile as the caravan came closer to a full hault.  
“You don’t think that’s her, do you? The Empress?” Eugene whispered to Rapunzel.  
“Samson did say that Sinclair was far older than he was. But he never mentioned how much older.” Rapunzel replied before putting on a happy face. “Still. Let’s get ready to meet our hosts.”

~~~  
From up above one of the towers in the castle, a figure watched the guests down below as they left the caravans to stretch their legs and narrowed their eyes at them before stepping away.  
“Make sure to bring me my advisor and my brother to my chambers once our guests are catered too. I have business to discuss with them.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” A guard bowed and left to carry their task.

One by one they left their caravans as Tamaa and Samson had taken their place to stand beside the elder woman to quickly chat with each other as the others stretched their legs. Behind them, the caravans were unhinged from one another and Maximus was free to walk beside the group to stand proud as Rapunzel praised him for a job well done. All ready to be properly acquainted.

“Your majesties, it is an honor and privilege to be in your presence.” She spoke with an eerie smile. “I am Marjani, a servant to the empress and official in the royal court. I have been tasked to cater to your needs and if you have any questions, feel free to ask and I shall be happy to service you. There are no need for introductions as I am well familiar with you, King Trevor of Equis and you, Princess Rapunzel of Corona.”  
The older woman narrowed her eyes at their other traveling companion, but still kept the smile on her face. “And Lady Minerva. My goodness, it has been such a long time since I’ve last seen you.”  
In response, Minerva bared her teeth at Marjani while her family subtly tried to call her attention and Samson took a step forward as if warning the other woman to stand down before being interrupted by Rapunzel.  
“Umm..Hi.” Rapunzel raised her hand a bit and was a little taken aback at how quickly Marjani snapped her head towards her direction with a grin. “When can we meet the Empress?”  
“The Empress has tasked us to cater to your needs while you rest from your long journey. Only once after you are in high spirits and are presentable, you’ll be able to meet her when she is available.”  
“When she’s available?” Trevor interjected with an amused look on his face.  
“Yes.” Marjani answered. “Unfortunately, her duties are never done, but she has made special orders and arrangements to make you all comfortable. You will not have to worry about a thing.”

With a clap of her hand, there were other servants that came forward and bowed to the group before gesturing them to enter the castle. One of the servants came to take Maximus away to the stables and reassured Rapunzel that a horse in this land would require special attention and if anything, he deserved it. At times, there was no one else who worked harder to keep everything in check like Maximus and even along their journey, he made sure to keep an eye out for anything that could slow them down.

Everyone was far more relieved as they entered the castle as the mosaic windows were able to deter the heat of the sun and left open to allow a cool breeze to flow through the rooms. Various banners of Safirian symbols, tapestries, and paintings decorated the walls along with many valuable looking items that were placed on long tables and bouquets of unique flowers decorating the hallways. Passing into the upstairs hallways to their destination on the third floor and King Trevor was led away to his own personal room, reassured that they would all meet together much later. Farther down the hall and around the corner, Rapunzel and her group were taken to a large door where a pair of guards were standing by and opened the doors for them to reveal a luxurious room.

Another large arched mosaic window had greeted them and brought a light into the room and stone walls were decorated with hanging plants. On the opposite sides of the room, there were two balconies that held shelves of plants and treasures and a few decorative books along with a total of eight doors; four on top and four down below. In the center, there was a large round table where two other servants were carefully arranging a centerpiece of flowers along with plates and dishes of food before taking notice of their company and left. Everyone took to exploring the rooms and each was nearly identical in regards to decoration, with the exception that three had twin beds and the rest were larger beds, along with a divider and a large tub. A guard had knocked on the door to inform them that their belongings would be brought down from the caravans and carried to their rooms. Rather than have their hosts do all the work, Eugene along with Lance and Nigel had gone with the guard to help direct which belongings would go into which rooms. 

In a quick scramble, Varian, Keira, and Catalina were already in a rush to determine which was the perfect room for them as Shorty in his “charming” way had already made one of the chairs his bed and fell asleep. It seemed that no matter where he would go, the old man was comfy where he rested his head. Once rooms were established, the three men along with the guards had brought in the luggage and placed them in the rooms where they belonged. Once the gang had unpacked their belongings to make themselves comfortable and feasted upon the delights that were offered, they entered the privacy of their rooms for a well deserved rest.

Peeking out of her room, Rapunzel saw that the coast was clear and had carefully moved towards the main door to look outside. A guard took notice and looked down at the princess who smiled nicely up at her.  
“Is there anything I can do for you, your highness?”  
“Oh. Well. I was wondering if I can meet with the Empress now.”  
“I will go to bring the royal advisor to you and perhaps he will have the answers you seek.”  
“Yes. Please.”  
With a nod, the guard was off and her associate gestured for Rapunzel to return inside. Despite this, part of Rapunzel was hoping to sneak out to do a little investigation for herself, but decided against it. Part of her was hoping to sneak out to do a little investigation, but decided against it. From what she saw, the entire castle was heavily guarded along with servants and staff who were quickly carrying on their tasks. And maybe it was for the best, after all, the last thing she needed to do was cause trouble. Moving to sit and draw in her journal the different flora from the room until there was a knock on the door. With a grin Rapunzel moved to open the door and came face to face with Tamaa.  
“Hi!”  
“Hello! May I enter?”  
“Of course.”  
Entering the room, Tamaa was happy to see the others were already up and about and no doubt anxious to leave their room. “Greetings everyone. How are we all feeling?”  
“A little spoiled.” Eugene answered. “What are these beds made out of?”  
“It’s like sleeping on a cloud!” Lance spoke up as he rested on a lounge chair looking through pictures in a book.  
“We greatly appreciate all that’s done for us.” Rapunzel spoke.  
“I am glad to hear that.” Tamaa smiled. “And with sundown coming-”  
“Sundown? Already?”  
“Oh, it is nothing to worry about, princess. We have all traveled a very long way to arrive in the homeland. Besides, when the sun goes down, the kingdom comes alive. Many businesses are open during the night hours in comparison to the days and it will be the perfect opportunity to meet the citizens. And the fact you were all so well rested will please Sinclair greatly that you are comfortable and content in her kingdom.”  
“And when will we meet with the empress?” Nigel spoke up.  
Tamaa smiled at him, similar to how Marjani did. “Momentarily, Sinclair is preoccupied with some important business in regards to her extended family and she will be quick to greet you all personally once her duties are complete.”  
“...You don’t often refer to her as the empress, do you?”  
“We have been personal and close friends ever since childhood, long before she became the empress. It’s merely a slip of the tongue. Everyone is also still adjusting. Speaking of which. Our laws here are different compared to Corona.”  
“Great! We’d love to hear them.” Rapunzel smiled.

“Fantastic. Firstly, there are curfews in Safira and they must be taken seriously for citizens and guests. You are requested to stay indoors during the morning hours unless wearing the appropriate clothing. Luckily, there are garments selected for you and once the morning comes, the other staff will aid you in dressing if you request to head outside. Second, if you wish to exit the kingdom walls, always stay close to the trails and there will always be an escort. And it is wise to stay away from the jungle, especially the trees painted in yellow or red markers.”  
“Why?”  
“Centuries ago during the early years of our kingdom, there had been a grave sickness that plagued the land deep within the jungle. And just as fast as it arrived, it disappeared. We have yet to understand how and why it happened and thus, sections of the jungle are completely forbidden to everyone. If you are found to have entered the jungle, you will never be allowed to leave Safira.”  
“Never?”  
“Never. There is no way around it and the people will not hesitate to turn completely hostile should they learn of anyone venturing into the Forbidden Jungle. They will do whatever it takes to prevent the sickness from spreading within and outside of the kingdom. Another thing is in regards to animals. Horses and chameleons are not uncommon here, however your other beasts must be kept always with you under close supervision. The beasts of Safira will not hesitate to take the opportunity in seeking an easy meal. Another reason why you must stay on the trails.”  
“We understand.”  
“Good. You don’t need to worry about any language barriers as we used to have travelers and merchants sharing their languages with us. Gold and silver are always a currency here along with trade. Are there any questions?”  
“When do we eat?” Keira interrupted from over the balcony while Catalina was looking through a book from one of the shelves.  
“AHEM!” Lance gave a look at Keira and she rolled her eyes at him.  
“When do we eat, please.”  
“A banquet has been made for all of you in the royal garden.” Tamaa smiled. “If you’re all ready, I will be happy to escort you.”  
“I think we’re ready for a meal.” Eugene stood up to put his hand on Rapunzel’s shoulder.  
“Wonderful. Please. Follow me.”

The promise of food and refreshments was able to get Lance, who was carrying Hamuel, Keira and Catalina, Varian with Ruddiger riding his shoulders, and Shorty following the royal advisor along with some small talk while Eugene, Rapunzel, and Nigel trailed behind a bit.  
“Something on your mind?” Rapunzel asked Nigel.  
“Yes. It’s about the other guests. Her majesty’s extended family. And the way they were received by Marjani along with Tamaa and Samson.”  
“Oh. Yeah. Maybe we can ask her about it after a meal.”  
“Even then, it’s probably not any of our business and we shouldn’t get nosy about it until we know the full story.” Eugene interjected. “After all we’re guests to learn more about this place while also attending a coronation. Let’s try to have a little fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


	9. TQaTE CHP 8 - Diamond in the Rough

Through the halls of the castle, Rapunzel and her companions, along with King Trevor, were escorted to the ballroom and marveled at the decorations and chandeliers above them. The walls were painted with wild beasts and dancing figures, while the purple and gold curtains were pulled back so that everyone could see the lights of the garden outside. Up above, the windows were also made of stained glass which would no doubt light the room during the day. Moving through the glass doors, there were also servants in a hurry to wander in and out while performing their duties as a few others were setting bowls with strang herbs inside before lighting them on fire. When asked about them, the smoke of the herbs were said to ward off any insects that would be attracted to the lights.

With a smile, Rapunzel looked around at the royal garden. To the left were several trees and their foliage were densely clumped together with a few stray trees separating from them which looked as if it was a little jungle with a few flowerbeds and stone decorations that surrounded them. To the left was a large pond and in the center was a statue of a serpent with wings feeding the water through its mouth with lilies and floating candles that danced above the water. There was a small stream that flowed from the pond and into a much smaller one within the flower beds while another flowed under the garden walls. No doubt the wall was built to keep any sort of wildlife from sneaking in and from their position everyone was able to see a large lake that was separated on the other side. Farther down the stairs was a large stone bridge and even further down was a tent canopy with a very long dinner table and more lights were set up while musicians were tuning their instruments to entertain their guests with ambiance.

It appeared that the Lady Minerva and her family were already settled in their seats, patiently awaiting for the other guests to arrive and Eugene had caught the older woman giving a glare at them before her attention was drawn back to the man sitting beside her on the left. From what Tamaa had told Eugene merely for formality, this was Minerva’s son and the others with them were his family. Sitting beside him was his wife with a baby in her arms and beside her were twin daughters, while a slightly older boy sat beside his grandmother. They were far younger than Keira and Catalina when Eugene and Lance first met them, giggling and oblivious to the tension of the adults as they were engaged in their own conversation. From the looks of it, chances were that Minerva was being scolded by her son and daughter in law. They were all related to Empress Sinclair and Prince Samson as Minerva was their aunt. The much older half-sister to the Tyrant and from Eugene could tell from their journey was someone who made everyone uneasy. Whatever it was they were talking about, Eugene made a mental note to keep an eye on them just in case they caused trouble for the others.

As the others headed downstairs, Rapunzel stayed back as she took notice of Varian furrowing his brows as he stared at the lake. “Something wrong?”  
“Hm? Oh! Nothing. Just staring at the lake,” He smiled at her before continuing with his observation. “I’m guessing that’s where the water comes from, but it doesn’t look very large enough to feed the entire kingdom, unless the previous drought they told us about is still having a lingering effect. Maybe when we get the chance, I can talk with the Empress about introducing new water transportation, like what we did in Corona.”  
“That’s a great idea, Varian! I’m impressed.”  
“So am I.” A voice came from behind them and they greeted Niraj as he stood beside Varian. “You’re half-right about the lake. It’s not meant for providing the kingdom with water as we have other reserves. This lake is merely a place for fishermen and for the wild beasts, but we’re always eager to hear any ideas that can aid in transporting resources to the people. I’m sure the Empress will be willing to hear out your ideas.”  
“Really?”  
“Of course, you two already have something in common: alchemy.”  
At that Varian’s smile grew wider as he beamed at the thought of sharing all sorts of ideas and inventions with a fellow alchemist. It brought a smile to Rapunzel’s face to hear that someone out there had the same interest as Varian and if all things go well, maybe this would be a good start in creating an alliance. After all Rapunzel was happy to claim that Varian had come a long way from when they first met and deserved good recognition. With a bow, Niraj excused himself from the two, claiming that he had other things to take care of as he was merely relieving a few stubborn guards from their duties. 

Together, Rapunzel and Varian headed down to join the others who were already settling in their seats as the table gave enough distance from the two parties. Serving themselves from the trays of meats, vegetables, fish, and fruits along with other side dishes while beverages were served in cups of gold. With Minerva sitting at the head of the table on the far left and her family keeping their distance, it gave room for the others to figure out where they would sit. Tugging at Rapunzel’s hair, Pascal brought her attention towards Maximus who was being led by a servant towards the others.  
“Wow Max! Looking good!” She welcomed Max as he proudly flaunted the makeover given to him by the Safirians as his mane and tail were braided with a few flowers decorated them and were tied off with ribbons. The horseshoes were replaced with a lighter material so that he wouldn’t tire easily from being weighed down by the desert sands and shined like gold.

Making himself comfortable at the head of the table on the far right side, King Trevor had reserved a seat for Rapunzel to sit beside him as a sign of good grace to forget their past conflicts. Pulling up a chair, Eugene sat beside Rapunzel and next to him was Nigel, followed by Maximus who made it a personal mission to keep an eye on Shorty, especially in the presence of company. On the other side of King Trevor, Lance sat down and made a little fuss of making sure Keria and Catalina wore napkin bibs despite their protests and even telling Varian to sit up straight and do the same as Lance caught him snickering. In response, Ruddiger patted Varian’s hair and brushed it to the side in an attempt to help make him look presentable. There was a bit of awkwardness and silence amongst the table as the music played and the guests ate their fill of food as they awaited whoever would be the first to strike up a conversation. Finally a voice came, but not from the table. It was Marjani, dressed in long emerald garments as she greeted them all with a bow and smile.

“Welcome your majesties and friends! I hope you are enjoying yourselves tonight.”  
Standing up to better present herself, Rapunze smiled. “Oh we are! I believe I speak for all of us when I thank you for opening your home to us and that the food is absolutely delicious.” Her compliments were backed up with friendly expressions from the other guests. Even those from Minerva’s party, except for the older woman, who voiced their praises and thanks.  
“I’m so glad to hear you are all content.” Marjani beamed at hearing the words of content. “Not only has our beloved Empress instructed the chefs to plan this remarkable feast to make you feel more comfortable, she has also aided in preparing the desert course.”  
“She aided in the dessert course?” King Trevor looked questionly.  
“Oh of course! Empress Sinclair is very eager to please her subjects and guests. She has also introduced new crops and recipes which saved many lives in Safira as we waited out the winter-”

“Enough of this.” A voice interrupted and all eyes fell upon Lady Marjani. Speaking for everyone to hear and listen to the words she had to say while ignoring her son’s please to sit down. “I grow tired of this waiting. Where is the child who sits upon my throne?”

Slowly sitting back down, Rapunzel and the others watched the exchange. The children were confused about what was going on while the adults were silent in their disapproval over the rudeness especially from a member of the royal family. And yet, the smile didn’t leave Marjani's face and her eyes narrowed at Minerva as if trying to make the other woman back down.  
“Your throne?” Her voice was dripping with rotten honey as if trying to hold back her temper and intentions of swiftly putting the rude woman in her place. “From what I remember, Minerva, the throne of Safira no longer belongs to you ever since your father disowned and exiled you after your actions which disgraced the royal family which left your brother and his brood to take the crown.”  
At that, Minerva’s cheeks were red with embarrassment as the truth was revealed for everyone to hear and even the servants paused what they were doing in silent shock. As the exchange continued, King Trevor and Lance were eating while watching the entertainment of some secrets now being made public, especially to the guests, as Marjani continued.

“And yet, this Sinclair that everyone is in love with has not appeared to welcome her guests?”  
“The Empress has important things to take care of and tasked us to escort our guests to their rooms to freshen up and take a rest from their long journey so that they may be in higher spirits. It’s called common courtesy. Minerva. The only reason why you are here is because the Empress had recently learned of your existence and requested that your son’s family be welcomed home with open arms because of their heritage. Not you. You should know that your place in Safira is beneath the Empress.”  
“My place is on that throne as the first born of the king, long before my usurping brother was born and far longer than that child was even a single thought! My son and his children are the rightful rulers of this land and I will fight for what is ours!”  
“Do NOT involve us in this mess!” Minerva’s son spoke up, shaking in fury, as he directed his anger at his mother. “You sound as if you would rather risk the lives of my family instead of your own just to settle some petty squabble! We know nothing of this land, my children knew nothing of all of this, and yet here you are trying to sign our death sentence! We are here to support the coronation of my cousin, a family member who I recently learnt of and am eager to meet, but I am not here to start a fight when it involves the safety of my family. You shame us in front of the other guests here!”  
“Listen to your son, Minerva. It seems that he has more sense than you do. Or did you decide to come home only to start a war?” Marjani spoke calmly.  
“I am not the only one who has the right to the throne.” Minerva continued as her son threw up his arms in frustration. “And where are her siblings? How do we know this isn’t a usurper who had gotten rid of all legitimate heirs after killing my brother? And what of that beast of she calls a brother-”

“Don’t bring Samson into this!” Marjani’s smile turned into a frown as she walked over to stare down Marjani. “The others are long gone now. Dead because of his selfishness while Sinclair was once the last born and lived in exile before returning home. Samson had enough sense to step down and bow before her as she took her place. Regardless of your poor reasons of entitlement, the people have spoken. They choose to follow Sinclair and that is where their loyalties will forever lie! You are no longer a princess, let alone a lady, and your time has come to an end. Throughout the years, you’ve had all the time in the world to return and deal with the Tyrant, but instead you hid like a coward. Sinclair had been exiled ever since she was a child! We all thought she was dead and yet she lived and fought and won! It is she who liberated the kingdom and earned her place as the true ruler of Safira! Once the coronation is over, Sinclair will properly crowned and unless you wish to challenge her for the throne, I suggest you stand down or else the Empress will make sure to put you in your place as nothing but a fool!”

There was an awkward silence amongst the others as they witnessed the argument unfold. Once it ended, the guests at the table exchanged glances at one another. Uncertain if it was their place to speak up to try and change the subject or perhaps to excuse themselves in hopes of returning to their chambers.

Without warning, a dark green blur lunged forward from behind the guests at the table, latching onto a roasted boar before dragging it away quickly before the others had anytime to react. Once the shock had worn off, they were able to see through the light of the fires what had assaulted the banquet. Crouching before them was a large green lizard with a face that appeared human-like as it tried to get a better hole onto the boar before it’s golden eyes looked back at them. Curling itself in a protective stance and growling, daring them to come closer. Absentmindedly, Rapunzel had reached to her side to grab a hold of her hair, but she was pulled back into reality as she didn’t have her golden locks to aid in her attempts of grappling items. And yet, despite what appeared dangerous, the Safirians didn’t show much reaction other than annoyance or merely ignoring the creature to carry on their tasks as the guards came over to deal with the matter. 

A loud roar from the direction of the lake was enough to distract the others for the creature to dart away in the same direction as Rapunzel climbed onto Max to give chase. “Come on! Let’s go get him!” With that, the two were off before the others could react and the Safirians had even tried to call Rapunzel to cease her chase. Diving into the pond and underneath the wall to escape, the creature ran towards the lake and halted at the edge to see if it was still being pursued by the others. With no way over the fence, Rapunzel had jumped off Max to get a better look from the gate and as if waiting for her gaze to fall upon it, the creature, even with the prize in its jaws, gave a cute head tilt and a cheeky grin at Rapunzel before slipping in the water. From what she was able to see in the dark, there was the back of a much larger creature that dove after the smaller one and the ripples in the water became placid.

“RAPUNZEL!”

At the sound of Eugene calling out to her in a panic, Rapunzel turned to face him as he ran up to her, followed by a few guards. Seeing him, Rapunzel blushed a bit in embarrassment after realizing what she had just done as her impulsive nature had gotten the better of her. This wasn’t like before when they traveled to the Dark Kingdom. It was Rapunzel’s position to represent her kingdom and gain respect from the Empress of Safira as a leader and valuable ally, but all that could’ve been ruined because of her actions. What would she have done if she did come up to the creature and it attacked? It wasn’t as if Rapunzel still had her golden hair to grapple or whip it against anything as a way to defend herself and the others. And the thought of the larger beast in the water waiting for the smaller one brought a shiver through her body. Mentally, Rapunzel prepared her apology to Eugene as he stood tall and tried not to be upset with her, especially in front of their hosts.

“Rapunzel, honey, you can’t just run off like that after some sort of animal!”  
“I know!” She shrunk a bit as she caught the worry in Eugene’s eyes. “I don’t know what came over me. I guess I thought maybe I could help save the dinner, but after realizing what I just did..I don’t have anything to say other than I’m sorry for just acting out like that.”

With a sigh, Eugene pulled her into a tight embrace as the other guards looked over the wall and gate, speaking with one another, before returning to bring Rapunzel and Eugene back to the banquet table. There was a large part of her that wanted to disappear and hide in her room after the stunt she pulled as a few stared and others helped clean up the mess. Aiding a few of the servants was Minerva’s son as his wife and children were escorted safely back into the castle and would no doubt stay there until confident enough to return when the danger was gone. The girls, Varian, and Lance were also helping as best they could before going up to Rapunzel and Eugene to ask what happened. Not one to leave free food go to waste, Shorty did his own help of collecting food and putting it in a plate before making himself comfortable to eat. Upon being informed of what happened, Niraj rushed to oversee if anyone was hurt and took the full blunt of King Trevor’s vocal outrage at how this attack could seriously affect the status of Equis and Safira being allies. It didn’t help much as Minerva was louder than Trevor and clearly Niraj was more impatient at her compared to the king of Equis. 

Seeing that Niraj was about to lose patience as Trevor and Minerva continued to talk over each other, Rapunzel walked up to try and break the tension.  
“Okay enough! What happened is over now and the good news is that we’re all alright. Isn’t that a good thing we should focus on?”  
“Well...” Trevor pondered a bit. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I am glad I didn’t bring my Trevor Jr and Lucille to this place as it’s clearly far more dangerous than I thought. Regardless, I will be very vocal about this outrage to the Empress when we meet her and I expect her to do something about it!”  
With a sigh and a promise of an explanation, Niraj had Rapunzel and her group along with Minerva escorted back into the castle as the servants were guarded and aided in their clean up before they too decided to retire for the night. Back inside, everyone was seated around a large dining table with Niraj, Marjani, and Tamaa offering apologies to their guests along with drinks to settle their nerves.

Once comfortable, Rapunzel had asked the three of what they had encountered and it was Tamaa who spoke up. “That was a river dragon and her offspring.”  
“A dragon?” Nigel spoke up as the color drained from his face. From what they were able to see, these dragons were certainly different compared to what they had faced in Corona. Guessing from the size of the one in the lake, Rapunzel figured they were also much bigger along with a more reptilian look rather than a large cute and fluffy creature with wings.  
“I don’t get it. How could a place dominated by a vast desert and limited water sources even have river dragons in the first place?” Varian spoke up.  
“In an effort to find more water to feed the land, ancient Safirians had ventured deep into the mountains and underground.” Tamaa spoke up. “Finding many caves and labyrinths in which we presume that the dragons are able to navigate within and outside the kingdom without worry about the desert sun. It’s how we are able to gain our own natural water sources as the mountains feed the rivers and lakes. Even we don’t know what else lies within the mountains and that’s a secret the dragons will keep to themselves.”  
“And you’re just content with leaving those beasts roaming around?” King Trevor was next to voice his opinion.

“Yes.” Marjani explained. “Safira has been home to the dragons for many generations, even before the kingdom was first founded and we’ve rarely had incidents like this before as our hunters were careful to mark which territories should be avoided. We apologize and are greatly embarrassed as the dragons normally prefer to stay away from our farmlands and keep to themselves. With the end of the drought and the rains returning, this may have prompted the dragons to become more active and seek out any food sources available. The hatchling must’ve been attracted to the smell and snuck in through the garden wall as its mother awaited outside.”  
“And have any of you thought of getting rid of them for the safety of the people?” Nigel spoke up.  
“No.” Marjani was stern in her response. “Our people have lived alongside the dragons without much hostility and our laws forbid harming the dragons unless provoked. They are a sacred part of our culture and harming them will be faced with serious consequences. No one was hurt, our force of beast masters will be called to prevent any further incidents, and hopefully this will deter any other problems.”  
“Beast masters?” Catalina spoke up as she furrowed her brows.  
“They are our elite force of hunters that focus on keeping our lands safe from the more dangerous animals found around the kingdom and deter them from preying upon our farmlands in a more humane way. This is merely an unexpected accident and we can guarantee there will not be any other problems in the future.” Tamaa assured the others with a smile.

“It is late. Not a good start for your first visit here, but rest assured that tomorrow will be a far better day.” Marjani smiled in hopes that the others will take comfort in her words.  
“And the Empress?” Rapunzel asked.  
“She is being informed about this as we speak and will also take action herself in order to protect everyone in the kingdom. There is nothing for you to fear now.”

At that, they all returned to their own rooms to prepare a much better rest. Who would have thought that their first day and night would be filled with overwhelming excitement along with the uncertainty that they would be able to rest. There was no doubt that Nigel would be awake for most of the night with the knowledge of the dragons within Safira which triggered some old memories and fears which made him feel uneasy. Even more so with the facts that the Safirians were so calm about what happened and had grown accustomed to such things.

In their room, Lance had tucked in Keira and Catalina into their beds with goodnight kisses while also checking in on Varian and Ruddiger before heading to his own room once the so-called children were adjusted to their surroundings. Despite their lives on the run and independence, the girls enjoyed having someone to rely on for love and security as Lance had stepped up from being a lovable scoundrel to a caring and doting father to them. It took time for them to become more adjusted as a family to where the girls became more comfortable from seeing Lance as a mischievous positive brother to a more reliable father figure. And still Lance surprised many by proving himself to be responsible enough to care for the two girls as they were practically his own in all but blood. Seeing that Shorty and Hamuel were comfortable sleeping on a lounge couch, Lance put a blanket over them as well before heading to his own room to finally rest. It was hard work to keep them all out of trouble, but at the end of the day, it was rewarding for him. Even Varian appreciated Lance’s fatherly nature as the older man promised to keep an eye out on all of them throughout the journey and was determined to keep it. It was pleasant to have that sense of security as Varian began to miss Quirin and with old memories of being without his father for a year coming back, the young alchemist focused his thoughts on writing in a journal as Safira continued to intrigue him. With a yawn, Varian had closed his journal and finally went to make himself comfortable for sleep with Ruddiger resting on his chest.

With everyone preparing for bed or already asleep after an exhausting day and stressful night, Rapunzel and Eugene were awake in their bedrooms. There was an awkward silence between them as Pascal made himself comfortable in one of the potted plants while making a bed from the soft leaves to snuggle on. Given the information that Safirian days were filled with blistering heat and the nights were met with a dramatic temperature drop with an air of humidity, Eugene took extra precautions on washing his face to prevent his pores from clogging up. It was no secret that Rapunzel did lack a sense of social presentability and she didn’t really focus too much on how people saw her, but she did admire the efforts that Eugene made to look good even during times of stress. Regardless, no matter what, Rapunzel was adamant that Eugene would always be handsome in her eyes. Despite this, the thoughts of what happened before still weighed heavily on her mind and with a sigh, she spoke up. “I’m sorry.”

Eugene paused what he was doing and turned around to face her.  
“About what happened at dinner.” Rapunzel continued. “I shouldn’t have rushed after the river dragon and I don’t even know what would’ve happened if I caught up to it. When we went on our adventures, it was so easy to just whip my hair around and use a frying pan to fight. But this is a new place and what we were told about dragons are treated here. I could’ve ruined Corona’s reputation and my own in Safira. What’s worse is that I could’ve put you and everyone else in danger from my actions. I don’t know what came over me and I shouldn’t have been so quick to act out of impulse.”

Once she was done, Eugene walked over to her and pulled Rapunzel into his arms in a tight embrace. “I don’t hold it against you, sunshine. We’re okay and nobody got hurt. And that’s the important thing. You have this strong sense of wanting to help others and that’s what I admire about you.”  
With a smile, Rapuznel rested her head on his chest but it soon faded. “But it still doesn’t excuse the fact I nearly fought a dragon for a piece of food.”  
“Actually I would’ve expected that from Shorty.” Eugene chuckled. “...That’s not the only thing worrying you, is it?”  
“No. It’s about what Marjani and Minerva said. I can’t believe they were ready to argue about such personal things in front of guests. Especially on our first night here.”  
“Truthfully, I don’t know how things work around here. I’m more worried if we’re going to be caught in the middle of a royal fight.”  
“There was something that Minerva was right out. Where is the Empress?”  
“Maybe she’s just busy and we arrived at a bad time. Even with our invitations, it’s not like we’ve had trouble when planning special occasions.”  
“Yeah...I guess you’re right.”  
“Hey cheer up. Tomorrow is a new day and things will turn up better.”  
“...I am tired from all this excitement.” Rapunzel looked up to him and stroked his face.

Together they made their way towards the bed and even with the uncomfortable weather were able to rest in each other’s arms as sleep had finally won over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me
> 
> Reference to the river dragons is thanks to @bossidiotart on Tumblr  
> Without them, I wouldn't have even thought to use dragons.  
> This dragon seen is their character and is an easter egg of our RPS


	10. TQaTE: 9 - Curiouser & Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Rapunzel closer to learning what secrets lie in the castle or perhaps is she is not ready to handle the entire truth?

Far upon the horizon of the kingdom, up around the large cliff sides of the mountains that protect the outer ring of the kingdom, a small group of people were resting. Carefully hidden amongst the narrow crevices for shelter from the harsh desert winds, they rested upon the cool stones while two others broke away from the group. One a man and the other a woman as they looked over a rock to keep an eye out for anyone who ventured to their hiding spot. Earlier a pair of scouts were sent ahead and had yet to return.  
“Why haven’t we gone to the capital yet? We’ve wasted enough time-”  
“The guards will be posted all over the kingdom now that the princess and her company have arrived. Lady Caine, it will be foolish to make our presence known especially when your group is too weak and exhausted to fight. Once our group is back to their strengths, we’ll be able to move closer. Trust in me, great things come to those who wait.” 

A great part of Lady Caine hated to agree with him as she looked back at her group of men who were resting or drinking the last of their water. While the Safirians that led them here were in far better shape than her own band of criminals. They barely made it through the desert and had lost a few horses along the way which forced them to travel at night with dwindling supplies. Far behind schedule compared to Rapunzel and her groups that it was a miracle none died from being pushed far behind their limits all for Caine’s revenge. It burned with a passion as she awaited any and all opportunity to quench this thirst for blood against King Fredric and Caine had set her sights on hurting his precious daughter. The sound of stones and footsteps alerted them, but it was the scouts that returned from their mission, bringing food and supplies as they headed off to wake the others so that they better wake and can claim their meals or starve. The temptation of food after days of travel was enough for Caine to go over and make sure there was no fighting amongst the others.

“Can we trust them?” A scout went over to his leader, speaking in their native tongue so that the others wouldn't overhear their conversation.  
“Of course not. Once we take the Jewel of Safira, we will have control over the kingdom and rebuild it. No one will stand in our way, especially that brute and runt witch.”  
“And what of the outsiders?”  
“Merely dog food and sacrifices for our cause. No point in losing our own when these fools can rush in while we focus on the plan. And once we take over, we’ll kill them all.”

~~~

Whether it was the approaching dawn that brought upon a chorus of birds to sing their greetings or perhaps the uncomfortable sleeping position, Rapunzel awoke with a sigh as she carefully rose up from sleeping on Eugene’s chest. The long travel and the excitement of yesterday’s dinner had no doubt exhausted everyone as they remained in deep sleep. Crawling off the bed to stretch, stepping over the pillows and blankets thrown on the floor, and walking over to open a window to greet the day, Rapunzel wasn’t even met with a preglow, only warm desert winds. The sky was still covered in a reddish hue with stars shining proudly and no doubt that the sun would be arriving to bring its burning light. Looking around, the room was dimly lit and her attention was brought to Eugene snoring loudly with his mouth open and an arm covering his eyes. Despite his usual beauty routines, one would think Eugene slept perfectly still, but he was certainly full of surprises when given the opportunity. Quietly, Rapunzel went over to lie beside him and waited for sleep to claim her again, but it seemed that the uncomfortable weather wouldn’t allow her as she began to sweat a bit. With a sigh, she decided to get up and walked over towards the wardrobe to change out of her pajamas and select one of the many summer dresses that the servants in Corona had packed for her.

With nothing else to do, there was no harm in getting ready for the upcoming day and a queen must rise before her people to begin her duties. Taking a quick peek into a separate room, Rapunzel smiled as her confirmation was correct that it was a large washroom.  
“Wow. I guess Safira really likes mosaic windows and plants.” Rapunzel spoke to herself as she saw the window that would light up the room once the sun hit along with a pebble floor along with more foliage that hung from the ceiling. There was also a large tub with a covered water barrel and a small bucket beside it. Next to that was a basin. A quick wash would be nice to refresh herself and Rapunzel was more than grateful to have her short hair especially with the weather. Even in the summers back home, Rapunzel’s golden hair was a great weight to drag around during the heat and no doubt she would be far slower in Safira’s heat. Now that it was gone, her hair felt a lot lighter and wouldn’t need so much management as a quick wash and brush made it a lot easier to get ready for the day.

While Rapunzel was finishing preparing for the day, Pascal had woken up with a stretch and leapt down from his sleeping spot onto Eugene’s chest and crawled over to a bookshelf to greet her with a smile. Taking a quick snack as he noticed a mosquito land nearby before Rapunzel scooped him up for a good morning kiss and placed Pascal on her shoulder before they left the bedroom for Eugene to continue his rest. Stepping out of the room it seemed that no one else was awake as Rapunzel stepped into the lounge room, marveling at the decor and structure, wondering if it was still kept in its original state or perhaps these were merely new additions to the castle. Despite its marvel, Rapunzel’s shoulders slumped a bit as the memory of Demanitus’ message came calling in the back of her mind and the arguments from last night didn’t help much either. It raised more questions than answers along with how Rapunzel could possibly fit in all of this.

Was it possible that the Empress Sinclair was really a false heir, but the people were very loyal to her and it was noticeable that they merely tolerated Samson despite him growing up in Safira. So what power did Sinclair have over the people compared to her brother? And Minerva didn’t make much of a good introduction to herself while her family seemed pleasant. What was their place in the kingdom as Rapunzel was told by Tamaa that their family was exiled. Are they still royals or could Sinclair reverse this? Would this ‘Jewel of Safira’ be able to determine who was in the right? And even then, how did Rapunzel fit in all of this? It all would be more simple if they could just meet the empress or even better, everything explained and easily fixed without unnecessary conflict. It was bad enough that there was drama stirring when she and her friends arrived, but the message from Demanitus didn’t make things any easier especially with how vague it was.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise that caught her attention as the main door to the room was pushed open with a slight whisper, but no one was there to announce their presence. Perhaps a guard has accidentally opened the door or one of the servants was bringing food over as quickly and quietly as they could so that they wouldn’t wake anyone. Despite the lessons that royalty and any higher nobility shouldn’t engage much with peasants and others unless for special events, Rapunzel was not one to follow the traditional ways especially if it meant throwing away common decency. It was one of the things why Corona was very fond of Rapunzel as her own thoughts were completely opposite to what was expected of her position along with aiding those when she could around the kingdom. Quickly, she headed over to the door and opened it wide enough to greet whoever was going to come in, but there was no one. Looking around, there was no evidence of anyone or anything to even prompt the door open in the first place. There wasn’t even a guard standing at their post which was even more strange given that last night, everyone was more active than a hive of bees. Okay sure, entering a new place where everything is different and being really far away from home was one thing which wasn’t so bad. But when the door of the room where you and your friends rested in just mysteriously opened for no logical reason, then that was a completely different thing.

“Hmm...” Rapunzel furrowed her brow and turned to Pascal. “This either can be a very loose door that can open at the slightest touch, a set up, or maybe this whole prophecy quest is just trying to speed up this whole process of me finding things out...Look Pascal. Every fiber of my being is telling me to stay here and stay out of trouble, but at the same time. I need to see the empress, this is important.”

Gently, Pascal gave a reassuring pat on Rapunzel’s cheek and gave a salute that wherever she went, he was ready to help her. Directing her attention back to the room as if asking what the others would think if Rapunzel just left without any explanation. No doubt that Eugene or even Nigel would try to stop her along with conversations that she needed to be patient along with other well meaning suggestions to not cause trouble and damage Corona’s reputation.  
“I have a plan.” She whispered to Pascal. “If anyone asks why we’re gone, we were just curious about the breakfast services, along with food options since Lance and Shorty have big appetites. I know Lance will back me up on that growing children need their nutrition. And if we can, maybe arrange eating in the garden since it’s so stuffy in here. Sounds good right?”  
There was a nod from Pascal as the two stepped out of the room and carefully made their ways around the halls. 

Whatever they were looking for was sure to appear and if not, well, it was still nice to leave the room and stretch out their legs. Maneuvering through the halls it was odd that there weren’t many guards on duty or even any servants carrying on with their daily duties. It felt as if the entire castle was abandoned and Rapunzel did her best to keep her mind off things. Without a doubt the sun was already up as the mosaic windows shined brightly and no doubt the others would be awake. At that point, Rapunzel began to feel silly about the whole idea of leaving the room all because something silly. After all, even a gentle breeze could cause the door to close with slam or open if it wasn’t properly closed in the first place and it wasn’t the first time that happened in the history of ever. Maybe someone did enter the room to drop off something or maybe even Shorty could’ve wandered in and out. There was just no point in worrying the others over nothing and Rapunzel looked around to find anything familiar to help return to the room.

An open window had caught Rapunzel’s attention and she walked towards it to take a breath of fresh air. The sun slowly shifted it’s glow to bring light all around and warm the land from last night’s chilly air and Rapunzel enjoyed the gentle breeze on her face until something caught her attention down below. At first she didn’t mean to stare with a smile on her face, but it just sort of happened as Rapunzel saw two women sitting across from one another: a guard who had a very large scar on her face and a servant whose hair was kept in a bun. They exchanged smiles and giggles all while holding eachothers hands as they were more preoccupied with one another to even notice the others around them carrying on with their duties or even seemed to care that they were being watched from above. Once done with their conversation, the women had stood up to share a goodbye and parted ways after exchanging a quick kiss on the lips. Taking notice, Rapunzel found it interesting that no one else stared at the romantic display nor did they seem to even show any care between the two. It seemed that Safira was far more open than Rapunzel had first thought, but it was still nice to see that there were other kingdoms that were accepting of many more alternative couples. 

“Come on Pascal. I’m sure the others are probably looking for us.” Rapunzel turned away and headed back towards the room. Or at least tried as each corner and hall began to look similar to the last that it was safe to say, they were lost. At this point, Rapunzel was ready to just throw her hands up in defeat and climb out a window as an escape regardless of what people would think...that was until she heard a noise. Like a faint whisper followed by a few clicking noises which brought Rapunzel and Pascal into a sense of unease as they looked for whatever could possibly have made the noise. The sound of a door closing shut had urged Rapunzel to hurry and call out to whomever was possibly there to help her, but the second they turned the corner and into the dark hallway, Rapunzel came to a halt. Taken aback with a yelp as there were a pair of large figures ready to lung forward and attack whoever dared to come close and once her eyes adjusted to the dark, Rapunzel was able to make out the figures were just statues that were placed in front of large golden doors. Despite Pascal’s frantic head shaking as if telling her not to go any further, Rapunzel carried on and stood before one of the figures, taking notice of how similar they looked to Catalina’s werewolf form. Marveling at the craftsmanship to highlight the fur, expressions, and the armor they wore while their eyes, teeth, and claws were made purely of gold. A small part in her mind wanted to reach up and stroke its face, but decided against it as if expecting the stone guardian to come alive. Directing her attention to the large doors, Rapunzel, with some hesitation, pushed one open and entered the room to look for whoever came through earlier in order to ask for help. 

At this point, Rapunzel had had enough of seeing hallways, but at least this one was short and at the end was a very large room that was dimly lit with candles. Stepping forward to look around, she marveled at the walls that were decorated with banners and portraits that had pedestals standing under them. Yet out of everything that looked symmetrical, there was one thing that was out of place in the farther right which looked to be the head of everything as Rapunzel stood before it. A pedestal with a golden oil lamp and in the center was what looked to be an obsidian skull with sapphire eyes that shined brightly as it was protected by a glass case. Behind it was a wall of mosaic which created a figure made of white glass with light blue garments and all around them were swirls of other colors. Could this be the Jewel of Safira? A bejeweled oil lamp? What was so special about this thing?

The noise came again. A familiar whisper that drew her to the room in the first place, but then was replaced with a horrific shriek and finally silence. With a gulp, Rapunzel moved closer, slowly, towards the entrance of the next hall and she immediately froze as there was movement from the corner of her eye. Something completely unnatural compared to everything she’d ever known or even seen throughout her travels. There was a creature. A very horrifying creature that made her blood freese over as it hadn’t taken any notice of the two as Rapunzel began to back away slowly to keep it that way. Even in the dimly lit room and it’s dark coloration, she was able to get a good look at its face as it crawled on all fours and its focus on the ground, unaware of the visitors. This creature was the size of a small child and was very thin, with a large head and no visible ears, shuffling around as a clear sign that it was hungry. It paused and gave a sniff in the air, snapping its head around and stared at Rapunzel and Pascal with large eyes with a smear of liquid around what she thought was its mouth but it was difficult to tell. Quickly, Rapunzel grabbed a candlestick, ready to strike in case that thing dared to come close, but rather than attack, the mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth and it let out a hellish shriek before running out of the room and disappeared into the shadows.

There was a loud sigh of relief as Rapunzel and Pascal relaxed a bit. The last thing they wanted was a fight with whatever that thing was and believed it was time to head back and forget what they just encountered. Before they could turn around, Pascal tugged at Rapunzel’s hair and gestured for her to look at the ground where there was another smaller creature. Completely different from the previous thing as Rapunzel knelt down a bit and upon further inspection, it was clear that this other poor creature was lying on its side, dead. Looking to be about ten inches with a very dark coloration like soot, this one was certainly even more odd looking as it was covered in a strange quill-like curly fuzz and peaking out of the bottom were a pair of human-like feet sticking out from its hair. What bothered Rapunzel more was the face as its large pale eyes were in shock and the beak open as if letting out a silent scream. With a sigh and nothing else she could do, Rapunzel stood up and backed away, hoping she could find someone soon to tell them about what occurred in this room.

Looking around, there wasn’t much else to take notice of this particular room compared to the other one besides the creatures Rapunzel and Pascal had just encountered, except for some strange looking flowers. This was odd. What was so important about this room that there would be statues of werewolves guarding the entrance? Perhaps she could also ask about those other creatures that she encountered as well. Whatever they were, chances are she was going to see them in her nightmares. Hopefully something else could be able to distract from what they had just met. Returning to the room with the oil lamp, Rapunzel glared at the item with curiosity and hesitantly placed her hand upon the glass. It seemed safe enough as she placed the candlestick aside in order to take the protective cover off and carefully placed it to the side on the ground. With a deep breath, she moved her hands forwards to try and take the item for further inspection as Pascal watched her with wide eyes. But the light in the room was obscured by a large figure behind them.

There was no warning as Rapunzel was roughly shoved aside and barely caught her stance as the large figure was quick to return the glass over the oil lamp, guarding it and watching closely to find if there was any damage done to it before looking at the princess. This figure under the light was revealed to be a very elderly man who looked so brittle that a good sneeze would be enough to break every bone in his body. The massive mane of silver dreadlocks were brushed back and trailed down to his lower back with a beard to match as he stalked towards Rapunzel like a lion and stood tall enough that his sheer size could’ve rivaled that of the Baron. Upon further inspection, Rapunzel took notice of the golden fang that protruded from his lower jaw as he bared his teeth at her. In an attempt to show her bravery, Rapunzel stood her ground, but it wasn’t easy as eyes of hellfire burned down upon her.  
“Why did you come here?!” His voice was harsh as thunder and Rapunzel held up the candlestick as a way to defend herself. It may not be her trusty frying pan but it was better than nothing. Well almost, Rapunzel didn’t anticipate that the elder would have enough force to strike the make-shift weapon out of her with a single swipe and she began to back away as he spoke again. “You shouldn’t be here!”  
“W-wait! I am Crown Princess Rapunzel of Corona! The guest of the empress! Which means that if you hurt me-”  
Somehow that made him even more angry as his eyes widened in fury. “DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?!”  
The sudden outburst made Rapunzel fall back in fear and at that Pascal leapt up to try to defend her, but was caught in an iron grip of the elder and thrown back onto Rapunzel’s lap. With determination, Pascal was ready to pounce again as Rapunzel held him closely in her arms while the elder continued his tirade.  
“An outsider snooping around in one of the most sacred rooms in the castle! Nearly taking the prized relic of the kingdom like some sort of crooked thief! And not just any outsider! The princess of Corona! Your actions could have started a war!”  
“...”  
“Well?! What do you have to say for yourself?!”  
“I’m sorry.” Rapunzel’s voice trembled as she looked up pleadingly. Never had she felt so helpless as her lip began to quiver. How out of everything she had been through was some elderly man criticizing her actions was far more worse than fighting Zhan Tiri? 

But what came next was unexpected as the elder’s face began to soften with remorse as he looked upon her face. With a heavy sigh, he shook his head and relaxed a bit before reaching down to offer his hand to help Rapunzel stand up while continuing to stare her down.  
“Your highness. This room is sacred and completely off limits to all outsiders. How did you get in here? ” The elder spoke softly as he offered a handkerchief so that Rapunzel could gather herself.  
With a gulp and shaky breath, Rapunzel answered. “I was looking for the kitchen in order to ask about food preparations. And I got lost. Then I heard a noise and found this room and saw...there were these two creatures in the next room-”  
At that the elder gave a huff. “You shouldn’t worry about them. They’re harmless to humans. But that doesn’t excuse you from trying to touch a very important relic especially with a poor lie.”  
“Lie?” Rapunzel’s mouth opened and closed, but no words came out.  
“I’ve raised many children throughout my life. I know when they lie and when they speak the truth. And yours is by far the weakest. I ask again. Why are you here?” Now the elder’s tone indicated that he was losing his temper and with no other point to lie, Rapunzel told him.  
“I came here because I was looking for answers about a prophecy in regards to the Jewel of Safira. I didn’t think I’d find it so soon and I wasn’t going to steal it.”  
“Well take this lesson that you shouldn’t be touching things that don’t belong to you. Since you’re so curious,” He smirked at her. “That’s not the Jewel of Safira.”  
“What? But I thought-”  
“It’s just an oil lamp with pretty stones, but it is an important historical artifact to the land. One that many have lost their lives for trying to steal it. You narrowly escaped an outbreak of war that the royal family would not hesitate to destroy any alliances to have justice served. But it is not the actual jewel of Safira.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “How do you know about it?”  
“I heard it from Samson when he came to Corona...and before him.”  
“Before him?”  
“...”  
“Do not try my patience. I already shamed myself in losing my temper earlier. Your actions in this room, however, have put you under suspicion of treason.”  
“I’ll tell you, but I need you to know that I’m not crazy.” Rapunzel took a deep breath as the elder raised his brow.

“Okay! Lord Demanitus, if you didn’t know, was one of the greatest alchemists in the world who studied the mysteries of the Sundrop and the Moondrop and switched minds with a monkey and became a companion to a traveling woman, Madame Canardist, but that’s another story. He came to me and prophesied about this ‘Jewel of Safira’ and how it’s this key to something big, but I don’t know what!...Wow...No matter how many times I try to make it sound normal, I just sound even crazier. But it’s the truth! It’s how I first found out about Safira before Tamaa and Samson first stepped foot in Corona. A great danger from the far south, where the land is barren with seas of sand. One who has the power to destroy whoever crosses their path without discrimination. They may become my greatest ally or my most dangerous enemy. I am not the only one who is at risk of losing everything that is dear to me. The Jewel of Safira is the key.”  
“...”  
“I am not insane!” Rapunzel stood her ground. If she had to repeat this over and over again, then she would, regardless of what anyone would think of her.  
“I believe you.”  
“...Really?!” Rapunzel and Pascal looked at each other in confusion as the elder continued.  
“You’ll understand soon enough. I can tell you this. The empress does not take these sorts of warnings very lightly. A curse of the royal family, but it keeps the kingdom alive. This is disturbing news that cannot be ignored. Why didn’t you tell anyone about this when you arrived.”  
“I talked to Samson about it but he thought I was crazy.” Her brows furrowed as she repeated the same thing he told her. “That I was crazier than she was.”  
“Did he now?” The elder’s voice was low.  
“I hoped that maybe I could meet with her in person so that we can speak in private, but she hasn’t appeared yet. Is it true? About what Samson said, is Sinclair crazy?”  
“For your own safety and that of your home, Princess, we will forget that this little incident ever happened. I will relay your message to the Empress as your answers lie with her. As far as you need to know, to save face, just say that I, Ambrose, spoke with you.”  
“You want me to lie?”  
“You being in this room without an invitation from the Empress, by our laws, would have you thrown out into the desert.” Ambrose began to lead Rapunzel to the main door of where she entered and opened the doors so that she could walk through. “Those who uphold our traditions will demand justice that even the Empress would not be able to save you. At the moment you will need to be patient until she calls for you. Now leave this room, you will have the answers you seek.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Tell them about the creatures you saw and you attempted to follow them. In a way, your lie will hold some truth."  
“I will. How do I find my way back?”  
“Ask the wolves.” He gestured to the statues before pausing. "And another thing. The wolf with the red hair. If she has any questions, have her speak with Tamaa." At that, he closed the doors and locked them before Rapunzel could even respond.

Well then. That was interesting. With a sigh, Rapunzel tried to think which proved difficult as her mind was buzzing with more worries, especially about her mistake that could have been catastrophic for everyone. And then it hit her. The wolf with the red hair. Catalina. There was a chill in the air and it raised goosebumps as Rapunzel looked at the door, but no doubt, Ambrose was already long gone.  
“Okay. Welp. I guess our only option is to ask.” Rapunzel tried to smile at Pascal who looked as if he was done for the day. Turning to one of the statues, she took a deep breath, and asked. “Hello. I’m a little lost. Is there a way that perhaps you can help me back to my friends?”  
They waited patiently before deciding that it was pointless.  
“Oh well. Can’t say we didn't try, right Pascal?” Rapunzel smiled at him to try and lift up the mood. Until the statue snapped its head around to look at her. Startling the two as its golden eyes glowed and a small blue flame emerged from its jaws to float before them, dancing back and forth, disappearing before Rapunzel and appearing again at the end of the hall. Coaxing them to follow and as soon as they were close enough, the flame continued to do this until finally Rapunzel and Pascal were led to the ballroom and near the garden of last night's event.  
“Thank you.” Rapunzel smiled at the will-o-wisp before it disappeared. As they headed towards the door, there was a pause as Rapunzel overheard chatter in the garden, of loud arguing amongst people and a very distinct voice.  
Eugene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me
> 
> Reference to the creatures Rapunzel meets are thanks to @bossidiotart on Tumblr  
> Thanks to their contribution you may see even more of their creatures in these chapters.


	11. TQaTE CHP 10 - A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! XD  
> I got a serious writer's block and I had classes!  
> I was hoping to get my butt in gear by procrastinating homework with fic but that didn't work out.   
> However, this story will continue on!

Noticing that the side of the bed had gotten cold, Eugene yawned and stretched to shake the sleepiness away from his body before gathering the strength to rise. The morning heat weighed heavily upon him as he looked around, but found Rapunzel was nowhere in sight. A few of the pillows and blankets that decorated the bed last night were tossed onto the floor in favor of the more lighter and sleeker fabrics to provide comfort. With a sigh, Eugene entered the washroom to pour cool water into a basin and rigorously washed his face before continutin to get ready for the day. Looking at the mirror to spot for anything that could pose a problem given that the sweat and sand would bring unwelcome visitors. It was one thing to stress about not stressing in order to prevent imperfections on the face, but Eugene took his reputation and looks seriously, especially in the presence of possible allies. Not only for himself, but also to better distance himself from the old life regardless of the countless enemies he’d made as ‘Flyn Rider.’ While few were able to forgive and move on, others weren’t so quick and would’ve preferred to have his head on a silver platter rather than apologies. The pressures of running a kingdom and to aid Rapunzel as her friend and fiance had occasionally taken a toll on his usual beauty routines and their first night in Safira didn’t make things better.

Ever since the kingdom that no one had ever heard of was first brought up thanks to that crazy monkey Demanitus, Eugene did not appreciate that it added onto even more struggles of trying to keep things together. And furthermore, Eugene was not at all pleased with how Rapunzel was taking it and knowing her, he was nearly counting down on how soon she would do something crazy and unfortunately Eugene was right. Whatever leftover spirit for adventure was inside her had urged Rapunzel to chase after a dragon. Still, it was difficult for Eugene to even remotely stay upset with her and having her sleep in his arms for comfort had brought a sense of serenity in a long time. Quickly, Eugene had gotten dressed so that the heat didn’t get a chance to wear him down and put a damper in his attitude. With a final look at a mirror and tossing some of the blankets and pillows onto the bed, Eugene was ready to go and nearly ran into Nigel as the royal advisor was about to knock.

“Oh good morning Nigel. Have a good sleep?” Eugene smirked as the royal advisor’s hair was beginning to frizz thanks to the morning air and he could make out a few darker underlines in his eyes. Looking behind him, Eugene spotted the others were already awake and restless to look around to what Safira had to offer. Keira and Catalina were talking up a storm about what they’d be able to explore along with thoughts of breakfast, Varian was reading a book while lying on a lounge chair with Ruddiger looking over his shoulder, and Hamuel clumsily flew over to land on Eugene’s shoulder with an affectionate lean on his cheek. Lance was looking out of the mosaic windows and eyed down at the little public below making their ways onto their usual routines.  
“Good morning Eugene.” Nigel gave a small smile. Somewhat better rested from the journey, but it was clear that no one in the party was prepared for the Safirian heat. “I trust you and the princess had a good night.”  
“Well I did. Where’s Rapunzel?”  
“...She’s not with you?”  
At that, Eugene’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”  
“We assumed that the two of you were still asleep. Which is why I came to try and knock on the door.”

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room once the realization had come that Rapunzel wasn’t there. The main doors to the room had opened and Tamaa with a pair of guards, a man and woman, had entered with smiles to greet everyone. Pausing in his greeting as everyone stared at the Safirians.

~~~

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE’S GONE?!” Tamaa’s blood went cold as he shouted at Nigel who was visibly irritated at being yelled in the ear. His attention was turned to Eugene who tried to keep everyone calm before anything could escalate and kept Tamaa’s focus on him as Nigel rubbed his ear.  
Turning to Eugene, Tamaa had tried his best to stay calm. “When did you last see her?”  
“Last night when we all turned in for sleep. When I woke up. She wasn’t in the room.” Eugene responded. “Look I’m upset too, but chances are that Rapunzel probably took a step out to get some fresh air since it’s a bit stuffy in here. She must’ve woken up before everyone else and I’m sure she’ll be back.”  
“That’s not what I heard.” All eyes turned to Shorty who held up a yam that was probably from last night’s dinner. “Sunshine-”  
“That’s my nickname for her, thank you very much, but go on.” Eugene crossed his arms in irritation but leaned a bit in curiosity of what Shorty had to say. While he was a nuisance at times, there were moments where the old man wasn’t completely useless despite first glance.  
“Ahem. I heard Sunshine say that she was gonna go to the kitchen with the frog to talk about breakfast.” Shorty smiled proudly. “That happened a few hours ago when it was still dark out. Before the sun came up. She also wanted to know about this Empress person.”  
“The sun’s already up and just three hours before noon.” Tamaa furrowed his brows. “I’m afraid that worst case scenario would be that Princess Rapunzel may have gotten lost in the castle.”  
“Lost in the castle? Wouldn’t someone have found her by now?” Nigel questioned.  
“...You’ll find out more about this castle once we find the princess.” At that Tamaa turned to speak to a guard and by the tone of his voice, it appeared urgent as the guard bowed and turned to leave while her partner stayed by Tamaa. “The word will be spread and I’m certain one of our guards will find her. Maybe she’s just lost. It’s total chaos if you don’t know your way around here. Come. Let us wait for her in the garden. The cooks have prepared a fantastic breakfast. I’m sure the princess will show up.”

The others were hesitant about this. Looking to Eugene for guidance and with a deep breath, he answered with a smile.  
“Alright. Knowing Rapunzel she just got a little curious about the castle and she’s been eager to explore since we got here. There’s no harm in waiting for her.”  
It was better than nothing as Tamaa nodded and ushered the others to follow him once they were ready. With the others ahead, Nigel pulled back to speak with Eugene.   
“The princess is missing and we’re going to have breakfast? I hope you have an explanation for this.”  
“I do and I know Rapunzel. If there’s something suspicious about this, I’d rather have everyone outside rather than closed up in here.”  
“What are you insinuating? You don’t think they could’ve-”  
“Rapunzel is a lot tougher than she looks. And I don’t think anyone in Safira will do anything to hurt her. They asked the rest of the kingdoms to attend this coronation for the empress and other than Equis, Corona accepted the invitation. They seem pretty cautious about keeping up good terms with whoever comes to the kingdom. Let’s keep our heads and try to stay calm. Maybe they’ll find her soon. Besides we may need to keep our heads up for any danger.”  
“Such as?”  
“Dragons.” Eugene smirked before walking up ahead as Nigel froze a bit and shuddered.  
“I’d prefer to not be reminded of that.”

The garden looked fairly different from last night’s activities as the grass was beginning to yellow and the sunlight was already beginning to beat down hard. From what Eugene could try and figure out, judging by the sun’s position and the shade from the flora, it looked to be around ten or eleven in the morning.   
“So...” Catalina asked. “How hot does it get here?”  
“Oh. Sometimes you can cook an egg on a rock and a skillet. And this is just the spring.” Tamaa answered before pausing to take a look at the group. “...Maybe it’s best that you avoid direct sunlight when given the chance.”

Now at the breakfast table, the group began to fill their plates from the array of breads and pastries, cuts of meats, cheeses, fruits, and vegetable slices, along with a few dishes that weren’t familiar. But it couldn’t hurt to try them. Already at the table was King Trevor as he read a book with a cup of tea and Max was enjoying the shade of the tent. There was no sign of Lady Minerva and her family which seemed odd at first, but given that they were related to Empress Sinclair, chances are they were busy with private matters. While the others enjoyed their morning refreshments, Eugene didn’t seem able to find an appetite as his gaze kept falling back at the castle. Asking a servant almost every other minute if they had found Rapunzel and soon his concerns were beginning to shift towards the others. 

“Will Princess Rapunzel be joining us anytime soon?” King Trevor asked as he cleaned his lips. “I would’ve assumed she would be here by now.”  
“She’ll be here.” Eugene’s tone was beginning to show his impatience.   
“Where do you think she is?” Varian asked as Ruddiger climbed his shoulder to take a pastry from him.  
“I have no idea. If Shorty was right, and that’s debatable-” Eugene cocked a brow as Hamuel landed on his head with a grape cluster in his mouth. “Uhh...If Rapunzel did go to the kitchen or if she got lost and is still wandering around, someone would’ve found her by now.”  
“Well if it’s Rapunzel. Someone’s bound to notice her. Right?”  
“...I’m going to give it another minute. And if she’s not back yet...I don’t know.” He reaches up to take a grape from Hamuel.

And finally. He had enough. Standing up from the table, Eugene called Tamaa over to speak with him with Nigel close by his side.   
“Okay look! I get it. Sure, Rapunzel tends to wander off a bit to explore around, but it’s pretty worrying that no one in this entire castle was able to even run into her?” Eugene’s tone was starting to sound irritated.  
“Prince Eugene, I am sorry. But please trust us, we are doing our best to find her.” Tamaa pleaded with him. “You must be patient.”  
“I think we've been patient long enough. Where is Rapunzel?”

“EUGENE!”  
That was no unfamiliar cry as Eugene turned to see Rapunzel running over with a smile and he beamed when she jumped to hug him.   
“Rapunzel!” Eugene twirled a bit with Rapunzel in his arms, Pascal holding onto her shoulder to not be thrown off, before setting her down to look over her. “Are you okay? What happened?”  
“I got lost.” She relaxed in his company. “There was something in the halls and I tried to follow it. I sort of wish I didn’t, I ran into some weird looking creatures. ”  
“Creatures?”  
“Yeah. You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you. I don’t even know how to describe them.”   
“Come on, Rapunzel.” Eugene chuckled a bit. “We’ve seen some crazy stuff. Try me.”  
“Okay. One looked like a weird small black bird with feet.”  
“Oh! A creeper!” Tamaa spoke up.  
“Creeper?” Rapunzel and Eugene looked in confusion as Tamaa continued.  
“They are completely harmless. They’re more of a nuisance really.”  
“And there was another one.” Rapunzel continued. “It was...disturbing. It ate the creeper.”  
“A critter. Another harmless nuisance that hunts the creepers. They’re more active when people aren’t around.”  
“Feels like the names should be swapped.” Eugene furrowed his brow. “What other animals do you have here?”  
“I have no idea who named them or how long ago when they were found. They’ve just always been known by that name.” Tamaa shrugged as he looked at Rapunzel with a small smile. “But our home has a variety of strange and exotic beasts. They may look terrifying but they are harmless...mostly. We were all very worried about you, princess. I do hope that this little setback won’t dissuade you from a tour of the kingdom.”  
“Of course not.” Rapunzel smiled.  
“Are you sure?” Eugene asked.  
“Yes. Honest, Eugene, I’m fine. I got a little turned around, but everything is fine now... Oh hey breakfast! I’m starving!”

After Rapunzel was settled and relaxed after breakfast, she had told everyone that she had found the room door unlocked and that the guards were missing, which had bothered Tamaa as they would not have left their posts unless dismissed. Perhaps the creatures that Rapunzel encountered alerted them long enough for the princess to step out of the room and had gotten lost, underestimating how massive the castle was. Regardless, she was adamant about the tour and that perhaps the group would be able to meet with the empress afterwards, having faith that Ambrose could tell Sinclair of the urgent news that Rapunzel spoke about. Once properly dressed and prepared for the day, everyone followed Tamaa outside of the castle and out of the gates in order to greet the small populace of people. 

Unlike Corona, where the streets were filled with people to carry on their daily activities, Safira’s people were few as some shops and vendors were open to sell food, drink, and trade items with one another or merely talked by open windows. Others swept the front entrances of their stores for sand and leaves while the eldery sat outside in the shade to play board games. The guards and the people in the buildings above were pulling tarps in place to shade the streets below. While Tamaa had stated that there weren’t as many people in Safira compared to the old days, the majority were most likely resting in the morning hours, preferably to come out during the night to continue their trades. What Rapunzel took notice of was the lack of children, in Corona there were many children running around and causing mischief, but in Safira it felt as if there were none at all. The answers to her questions were concerning as children were usually kept indoors with some exceptions in order to protect from the sun, but that was before the Tyrant. During his reign, no one was safe, not even children, and families focused on rationing what they can amongst themselves rather than expand their families. With the promise of making alliances from Corona and Equis along with the end of the Tyrant, there is a chance that Safira will be able to survive. There were also other caravans and more guards returning which carried Safirians who were able to escape and watching them reunite with their loved ones along with their own families made Rapunzel smile.

Finally they were brought to a large building, partially destroyed yet still stood proudly, decorated with hanging incense and the entrance protected by broken statues of strange looking beasts wearing heavy armor and posing to attack anyone who dared come close. Several workers and overseers argued amongst each other on how to fix the damages to even notice the royal advisor and the outsiders. 

“This temple,” Tamaa began to speak out loud as everyone marveled at the artifacts, statues of men and women, and wall paintings, some of which other workers were attempting to restore, “was constructed by the third ruler of our kingdom and completed by the time of our sixth. Throughout history, we have immortalized our most fierce fighters, the victories of our battles, and the remains of our ancestors. My friends, I would like to introduce to you, the one and only, Safira.” The group faced a large statue of a woman and were able to stand as tall as her ankle in height while the sun shined down on her, lighting the room brightly to reveal that most of her face destroyed and she was missing her arms, but the painting erected alongside her and an elderly man carefully constructing a smaller model gave indication of what she was supposed to look like. The woman, Safira, was supposed to have her hands stretched outward with lotus’ in each palm with water flowing from them. Only her eyes were blindfolded with water falling from her cheeks to resemble tears and down onto a pool below with even more lotuses floating around.  
“Well, she certainly was beautiful. She was a martyr?” King Trevor was first to speak and was answered by the sculpture who took a pause from his work to turn to the group.

“Her story is a tragic one, yet it was her sacrifice that created our kingdom. This land was very different generations ago and was also ruled by a harsh king. The woman Safira was his favorite consort, but she despised him and for what he had done to her home. However none dared to challenge the king, so Safira fled into the desert in search of a champion who would help liberate her home. There she had met a young man and his small group of wanderers, the two fell in love, and planned to sneak the people out of the kingdom and leave for a better home. But they were found out and Safira took up arms to fight against the king in order for her beloved and his people to escape. Sadly, she was captured and sentenced to death by burning at the stake. Before the flames had overtaken her, Safira spoke of hope and justice that her people will one day live in freedom. It was her death which brought so much grief to her beloved and inspired him to raise an army, liberate the kingdom, and become the ‘The First King’. This land was renamed after her, ‘Safira’. It is she who faces the sunrise and brings the promise that tomorrow is a new day of prosperity and peace upon our land.”

“That was beautiful.” Rapunzel smiled as the story concluded and the others nodded in agreement along with a few sniffles.  
“So, the land was ruled by a cruel king and he was overthrown for a new ruler.” Keira commented. “And again it was ruled by another cruel king and he too was overthrown. Sounds similar to how the empress came into power, doesn’t it?”  
“History has a funny way of repeating itself at times. It is important to take heed in the warnings and mistakes of our ancestors or else we are doomed to make even more grievous harm.” The elder replied. 

“That’s a very touching story. But if Safira is the foundation of everything around us, then what about this one?” Lance gestured up to another statue that stood back to back of Safira. The other statue appeared to be a female at first glance, but as the group walked around to face her and the room was slightly darker on the other side. Something was off as this statue’s jaw was broken off, her entire upper torso broken, and a leg was missing, while the rest was still clinging onto Safira’s statue. It felt that whoever she was, someone really didn’t like her to do this much damage and the portrait was far more off-putting compared to Safira’s gentle appearance as it gave an inhuman image. Like Safira, her arms were stretched outwards but held fire in her palms, her smile was to reveal curled tusks similar to a boar, her body was purposely marked like cracked glass, and her head was decorated with an antler-like crown while a lamp was placed at the bottom of her feet.

“This is Miraj, ancestor to the kingdom.”  
“I’m confused.” Varian spoke up. “If Safira is the namesake, how is Miraj the ancestor?”  
“After the death of his beloved, the vagabond sought power that would give his army strength to overthrow the king to avenge Safira. What he found was a force more powerful than any army with the nature of a trickster. A genie’s lamp-”  
“Wait, wait, wait.” Eugene raised his hand. “A genie? An actual genie?”  
“As in, rub the lamp and you get three wishes?” Catalina asked next.   
“A genie who’s magic could result in horrific outcomes?” Nigel added.

A genie's lamp. At this Rapunzel furrowed her brow and her attention was brought back onto the portrait of the lamp at Miraj’s feet. The flashback memory of what she and Pascal had found in the room along with the image began to come together and how Ambrose was protective of what appeared to be an ordinary oil lamp. It was the same, but could it mean that deep in the castle was a powerful force waiting to be released?  
“Sorry to sound rude, but I don’t buy it.” Eugene crossed his arms with a scoff.  
“You’re not inclined to believe it.” Tamaa interjected. “Just like how we’re not inclined you defeated a monster called ‘Zhan Tiri’ with drops that fell from the Sun and Moon.”  
“...touche.”  
“What happens next?” Cataline asked.  
“Upon finding what he needed to fulfill his revenge, the vagabond had released the genie and sealed his fate. Legend says that the first wish was to use the infinite powers of the genie for himself without any restrictions. The second was to insure that all wishes afterwards would be permanent with none would be to undo the magic that he used across the land. Once done, the vagabond returned to the land with his own army and challenged the ruler, becoming ‘The First King of Safira.’ When everything was set and done, the final wish was used to free the genie with the promise that it would not raise their magic against his reign. Once all was set, the genie took the form of a woman, calling herself Miraj, and rather than risking to travel the desert into an unknown world, she stayed with the new king. Using her own power and wisdom to aid in protecting the kingdom, eventually falling in love with him as well for his compassion, loyalty, and sense of justice. While the king’s heart could not replace his love for Safira, Miraj aided in his healing as a friend, advisor, and eventually as his queen, bearing a child to carry on the legacy. The combined magic of a mortal and a genie had kept the kingdom alive and safe for generations as their power stretched to the desert borders. When the time came, ‘The First King’ and ‘The Divine Mother’ stepped down for their child to take the crown and they too became grains in the sands of time. While Safira faces the sunrise, Miraj faces the sunset as it is her legacy, her bloodline, and her power that will forever protect the kingdom long after she was gone.”

“Does that mean that the royal family still hold magic?” King Trevor asked.  
“And what about their child? Did they live happily ever after too?” Lance was next and even more questions came.  
“Everyone. Everyone.” Tamaa smiled at their eagerness as the elder bowed his head before departing to continue his work. “While your enthusiasm to learn our history is refreshing, we still have much to explore. Your questions will soon be answered by the empress herself.”  
“You mean we’ll be meeting her soon?” At this Rapunzel smiled. Perhaps Ambrose was able to relay her message.  
“Hopefully. Knowing her when we were children, I’m sure she’ll love to brag about her heritage and conquest as well as any questions you may have.”  
“Oh fantastic.” King Trevor spoke as they were escorted out of the temple to continue the tour. “I was beginning to worry about when we would meet our host. As much as this is a beautiful world to explore, I am already beginning to feel homesick for my Trevor Jr.”

As the group conversed about the legend told to them, Rapunzel looked back at the statues of the two women. Could there be magic still alive in the land after all these years or could it just be a story told to keep the spirits of the people aloft even in harsh times? The thought of the genie’s lamp still weighed heavily on her mind.

“Something on your mind sunshine?” Eugene walked beside Rapunzel to hold her hand.  
“Yes. There’s something I need to tell you.”


	12. TQaTE CHP 11 - Getting To Know You

…  
…  
…

“Are you mad?” Rapunzel’s brow furrowed a bit as she walked beside Eugene. Both of them trailed slightly behind the tour as Tamaa continued to show off all of what the kingdom could offer. All while Rapunzel retold the accounts of what happened in the morning, Eugene was quiet and when she finished, he let out a deep sigh.  
“I’m not mad. I’m just upset.”  
“There’s a difference?” Rapunzel smiled a bit to try and lighten the mood.  
“Honey,” Eugene began, taking off Hamuel who was perched finely on his head and held him in his arms. “I know that this prediction thing that Demanitus told you is disturbing. And that it really doesn’t help that he didn’t just give you a straightforward answer to spare everyone from running around in circles. But we’re in a completely different world from our own.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“Do you? From what you just told me,” Eugene gestured towards the others who were surrounding Tamaa as he explained one of the larger buildings being one of the public bathhouses and swimming holes found throughout the kingdom. “Everyone here could’ve been put in danger. We haven’t even met the empress yet and who knows how she would even react to this.”  
There was silence as Rapunzel lamented on her impulsiveness as Eugene paused and took her hand, lifting her chin up to face him. “Rapunzel. I’m right beside you every step of the way from Corona and to who knows where, but I can’t help you if I’m left in the dark. Everything doesn’t have to be all on you.”  
“... You’re right.” Rapunzel averted her eyes a bit before looking back at him with a small smile. “Okay. This time. I mean it. I promise. We’ll understand everything together. You’ve always been so patient with me throughout everything, Eugene.”  
“It’s my pleasure, sunshine.” He gave her a kiss on the lips that Pascal shyly turned away and turned pink in blush as the two shared their romance for a moment. It would’ve been longer if they weren’t in a hurry to catch up with the others, along with Hamuel moving his head up to be a part of the affectionate moment. 

Together, Rapunzel and Eugene stayed a little ways behind the group, making sure to be seen in case they became separated through the crowd as they continued along the tour. Marveling at the hidden beauty of the city and at how the castle appeared to glow under the sun, blissfully unaware of what was happening in the castle.

~~~

While the servants and guards were attending to their usual tasks, a beast which resembled a cross between a cat and a monkey had rushed through the shadows. At first glance, it was about the size of a common housecat and was dressed up in a green top and brown pants like one would do with a pet. Pausing every now and then as its purple eyes adjusted to the light, round pupils growing and shrinking, studying the area around for activity before scurrying on and leaping onto a carpet. The light of the sun had revealed the true form of dark chocolate fur all over as it rolled around onto the warm spot, lazily fluffing up it’s long tail with little hands.

Yes, little humanlike hands and feet to match with very sharp claws at the end. With a stretch, the beast had laid on its back and revealed a face identical to that of a human child, but with catlike ears on the side of its head, twitching at every noise that occurred around the room. It was apparent that despite the appearance, this was no monkey, but more like a human-catlike creature, and it had taken a shine to digging its claws into carpet. Sometimes playing and grooming its tail all over again, which added a handful of stray hairs onto the mess. Despite what the beast looked like on the outside, it was practically the equivalent of a spoiled child in age and mind, along with the bold and shameless simplicity of a feline.

“Tuomas! No!”  
“Is he causing trouble again?”  
“He’s ruining up the carpet!”  
“Oh no! That’s the fifth one this month!”

Fine. If they cared so much about the stupid carpet, then Tuomas would play with the tapestry as he stood up on two feet, strutted over, and his little claws sank into the fabric and tore it at the ends. After all, the little beast was a beloved companion to the Empress Sinclair from her days in exile and the moment they stepped foot in the land, Tuomas was treated like a little god. At times, he was untouchable as he aided in catching pesky pests such as mice and rats that nibbled on the food reserves, while also winning the hearts of the other servants by playing the cute card until eventually his true colors began to show. Ignoring the servants pleas as some were too afraid to come up and stop him, Tuomas continued to pull at the tapestry until an elder came forward and was quick to give him a light smack on the rear to prevent any more damage, startling him enough to run off on all fours with great speed. 

What they didn’t know was that they fell straight into his trap. All according to plan as Tuomas looked back with a smirk before scrambling down the hall and hopped up the stairs. Now that the servants were distracted with more work thanks to his little stunt, there was barely anyone to stop his original scheme or to even notice where he was headed. Quickly moving away from peering eyes, Tuomas darted across the hallway and peeked around the corner to see the castle guards in front of the large door. The door belonged to the strangers.

Before, Tuomas had taken notice of these smelly intruders that entered the castle, but stayed away from them as they weren’t worth his graceful appearance, until his eyes were fixated upon the black bird that clumsily flew around them. The hunt was on.

Previously, the night was much easier to try and catch the black bird as Tuomas had set up a domino of items to push over so that the guards could investigate the noises. Once they left their posts, he began to quickly pick at the door lock, entering swiftly to search for the clumsy black bird. Carefully and quietly moving across the floor before making his way up the stairs of the room to keep searching for the black bird, but Tuomas’ hunt was cut short as the dawn came. Far sooner than anticipated and no doubt precious time was wasted on creating the mess outside. A noise was heard from behind one of the doors that Tuomas was in front of and he crouched backwards, slipping from the balcony where he landed onto the couch, and bounced onto the floor. In a quick scramble, Tuomas was quick to leave the room, forgetting to lock the door, as he was hasty to make his escape. No luck. And the guards were still gone, most likely to call for a servant and swap their duties with another pair who would come to protect the door again. But Tuomas’ plan wasn’t a total waste as one of those pesky ‘creepers’ had gotten his attention.

Nasty, ugly things. Annoying disgusting beasties that would tug and poke at Tuomas’ out of curiosity, but he grew to dislike them quickly. Swiftly, he began to follow them into another room, so close to finally catching one of these elusive beasts and he would’ve gotten it too if it weren’t for that meddling ‘critter’. Another beast which he both despised and feared and was far too proud to admit that it startled him greatly once it pounced onto the prey that Tuomas was trying to catch. With no luck, Tuomas was able to run out through the castle halls and return to the safety of his ‘mama Sinclair’ after such a fright and regain some energy with a quick nap. Not knowing that his actions had left a door open for someone else to walk through.

Now, with the strangers out of the castle, Tuomas was back on the hunt and this time he carried a little brown bag to stash his prey in. The things that contributed to his quick escapes all over were the hidden passageways throughout the castle that the inhabitants have seemed to forget as they did not take notice to how Tuomas disappeared in the walls, some broken enough for a beast of his size to slip through and move around with great ease. Of course, this was a special secret that Tuomas found out on his own and only a fool would dare reveal them to anyone else when it could be put to better use such as catching little snacks. But things were not according to plan which frustrated him greatly. The guards wouldn’t fall for his domino trick again which meant Tuomas had to get his hands dirty to push some broken wood around to find an entrance to the strangers’ room. For all his effort, there was no luck of finding the black bird. No doubt gone with its companions and in a huff, Tuomas plopped onto the ground in a pout on his side, ears flat with a growl as his tail twitched in irritation. Well, perhaps all would not be lost as he rolled over and explored the rooms. 

As the saying goes, ‘finders keepers’, so that meant whatever he found interesting and valuable would belong to him and most importantly ‘sharing was caring’ so these strangers were obligated to share with him. Those were the rules. From one room to the next, Tuomas strutted in and rummaged through any interesting bags and chests in search of something that one of the strangers would be so graciously honored to ‘share’ with him. 

Looking through the rooms, Tuomas had found two extra sets of goggles. One bigger than the other, no doubt for the other striped beast that followed the stranger with the black hair, but Tuomas needed these more to keep the sand out of his eyes. The next was a comb, a very simple looking one, but it did the job nicely in grooming his hair and the fur on his tail. And finally, a book with a symbol of the sun on the cover. Yes. This would do nicely. Perhaps Sinclair would read it to him before bedtime. All of these were very wonderful gifts for Tuomas and he would treasure them greatly as he stuffed them into his little bag. Peeking under the door for any of the guards, Tuomas had to leap back to his secret passageway as there were more footsteps patrolling the halls and judging by the sunlight, the guards and servants would be more active to even take notice of Tuomas. Creeping along the passageways and smaller tunnels that were created by vermin, adding the labyrinth within the walls.

Once done and the coast was clear, Tuomas made a dash towards the sanctuary of the royal chambers, where none would dare to follow him, and he was careful in making sure to close the door behind him.

~~~

The center crater of Safira was separated in four rings with the palace found in the center and was home not only to the royal family, but also towards others in the nobility and richer residents which were separated by a wall and a single large gate. Around them, the city was separated into four districts: the marketplace, the trading district, the eatery, the artisans district, and the general shops, along with other buildings which brought up the majority of homes in the kingdom. In the final ring was merely farmlands of fields and orchards which were tended to by various villages scattered around the area. All of which kept them protected by large hills and small mountains from the dense jungle outside. Finally, it all came together as a paradise hidden by a ring of larger mountains that none would even bat an eye at which added to the extra protection from outside forces, the elements, and even receiving all the resources provided. 

Looking around Rapunzel tugged at Eugene’s arm, staring at the tower in the distance near one of the exits of the districts.  
“What’s wrong?” He turned to her and over at the tower before setting his eyes upon her again. “It’s just a large building...Is it because it’s a tower or-”  
“I just noticed that there are a lot of these towers around the kingdom.”  
“It’s probably just a part of the city’s decoration.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

The others had appeared content in their curiosity, along with some ideas on what they would come back to purchase which would all be paid for, courtesy of the Empress herself. Through their walks, Pascal had taken notice of a little shop in which there were more chameleons just like him. Making sure to take a mental note of the location in hopes of coming back to try to make some new friends that were like him. Poor Ruddiger was already exhausted by the heat as he dangled on Varian’s shoulder, panting on occasion before deciding to rest. Of course, in a professional matter, Max kept his head high and was proud to show that he wasn’t bothered by the weather as some people paused and looked at him in awe. Horses were not common animals in Safira, so he certainly was a sight to see. From off Eugene’s head and ride on Lance’s shoulder, Hamuel didn’t seem bothered but who could truly understand the bird among the group.

“Hey Tamaa,” Lance spoke up as the group had finished their tour of the districts and their share of learning. “Everything you guys do around here seems a lot of work and under the sun, on top of that. Sounds pretty exhausting. What do you do around here for entertainment?”  
“Glad you asked as that’s one of our next destinations,” Tamaa smiled at him. “We are heading to the coliseum.”  
“A coliseum? I didn’t see anything like that up here.” This time it was Trevor who spoke up as he fanned himself from the heat, there was evidence of sweat as his clothing did not seem to do him any service under the sun.  
“That is because it is built in the Underground.”  
“The Underground?” Eugene questioned as the others were also curious. There wasn’t anything that even resembled a coliseum above land like in Corona.  
“Yes. We haven’t really thought of giving it a fancy name, so it just stayed known as ‘The Underground’ and it has been around long before ‘The First King’ and possibly more.” Tamaa continued.

At this, the others listened intently as Tamaa continued to explain how it was used as a sanctuary to escape the heat and harsh sandstorms before more buildings were added to expand it throughout the years, all while escorting them towards a large tower where people were entering and exiting. The sides at the top of the tower were exposed for guards to overlook the kingdom and stood in front of a large bell, no doubt to signal the people for upcoming disasters. The doors of the tower were interesting as they looked to be fit for giants, from anyone’s guess, about three elephants tall, made of jungle wood while its handles and hinges were made of gold. Below, there were average sized doors which were left open on either side for people to walk in and out as the guards talked over the crowd in order to keep them moving.

As they entered, the inside had spiral staircases for people to climb and look out windows, while also providing a way for the guards to stand by their posts. The walls were heavily painted with Safirain symbols along with other images such as warriors in battle or fighting animals that faded over time and remnants of brightly colored pictures clearly made by children generations ago.

The interior of the tower was far more different as it appeared larger than they expected with a large tunnel descending downwards, where a lot of people were coming in and out, carrying various items which piqued more curiosity. Tamaa had said, more people were active at night or taking sanctuary in the Underground, as they followed closely to not become separated. There were a few sighs of relief in the group as the lack of sunlight gave a cool air and a nice break from the scorching heat outside that radiated near the entrance as they followed down.

“Wow, it feels so much nicer down here.” Keira sighed in relief.  
“Yeah, it’s a nice break from the heat.” Catalina agreed with her sister.  
“That's because caves stay at the same temperature all year-round. Which is why they’re perfect for hiding against cold and warm weathers. Which means there also has to be a source of airflow, otherwise, people would suffocate.” Varian spoke up to share his own knowledge.  
“Very good Varian.” Tamaa commented. “There are many towers and ancient tunnels found throughout the kingdom in order to keep the Underground safe for everyone living underneath. It’s why most of the kingdom prefer to stay down here even when night comes, it’s one of the safest places to be asked from the castle.”  
“Wait, most of the kingdom?” Nigel asked.  
“See for yourself.”

It was a completely different world compared to what the group had seen when they first arrived as the tunnel opened to a large clearing from the sloped steps. There were colorful lanterns that were strung around the city along with a few torches to bring light in what would be a dimly lit area. The ceilings were heavily supported by roots from the larger trees above along with wooden beams which begged the question of how long they had been there. There were also buildings made of clay and wood which added to the simplistic beauty as people were all over the place. Even some of their homes and stores reached up to the ceiling and looked to be ten stories high, some of which Tamaa commented were connected to the buildings in the city above. It was far more easy to expand into the Underground to carry on their businesses in case the weather had taken a drastic measure rather than just closing everything down until a rainstorm or sandstorm passed. 

Everyone watched in awe at how something so beautiful was kept hidden underneath, safe and secure just like their land as they continued towards the center of the kingdom. Here, even the palace was also expanded underneath the city except that it now looked as if someone had taken the entire structure and flipped it upside down, protected by an outward wall with a gate at its entrance. 

“This is the most amazing thing I have ever seen!” Rapunzel gave a gasp and a smile shined on her face, even as her jaw dropped to see how the everyone in the city was right here underneath them for all this time. With a playful gesture, Eugene moved his hand to close Rapunzel’s jaw, knowing full well that she would want to explore more.  
“Wow, you guys are prepared for everything.” He turned to speak to Tamaa.  
“Naturally, why fight against the elements when we can adapt to them? Now then, shall we all move onto the coliseum?”

With great eagerness to see what else the kingdom had to offer without the scorching heat of the sun, the group followed Tama to their next destination to see what sort of entertainment that the Safirans took pleasure in. Just like before, Rapunzel and Eugene kept to themselves, walking hand in hand as everything in the Underground felt like a dream. Everything was far more alive with people up and about to carry on their tasks to even take notice of the royal couple. Just as they were about to turn the corner, a woman stepped forward and was about to make an apology for Tamaa after getting in his way, but what cut short once she looked at the others. And they stared back at her. 

Taking a step forward, Rapunzel’s mouth was dry before finding her words. 

“...Cassandra?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me
> 
> Tuomas @bossidiotart on Tumblr  
> *Tuomas does not belong to me. During our many RPs, the character became so popular that he was included into the story.
> 
> Sorry this was so long  
> UGH  
> I planned it to be out during October but things get messy and blah  
> So here is a new chapter! YAY!

**Author's Note:**

> Tangled characters © Disney  
> OCs © Me


End file.
